Tragedy in a Séance
by dexter-dash
Summary: AU: Natsu got a request from his friend, Lucy, to investigate séance in her house. Together with his friends, they discovered a shocking and tragic truth behind it. Suck at summary. No main characters' death. Rated T just in case. May be OOC. Genres changed.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my first fic. I somehow ended up mixing Fairy Tail with Tantei Gakuen Q, and even Detective Conan in the future. For those who don't like main character's death, don't worry because I don't intend to make Natsu or Lucy or other characters from Natsu's side (will be introduced later) die. Only minor character's death and somehow tragic fact (for those who read Tantei Gakuen Q and read "Murder in Spirit Summoning" case, you'll understand what i mean ;), tehehe...)**

**Anyway, here's the prologue, enjoy!  
Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima (Damn, I almost forgot!)  
**

* * *

A pink-haired boy walked away from counselor office. Followed by a blonde girl. They walked through Magnolia High hallway, going for their next class.

"Really, Natsu. Why do you have to skip classes again? Counselor Charle's really pissed, you know?" a blonde girl asked the pink-haired boy with a bit disappointment in her tone.

"Don't care. School's boring anyway. What's your business anyway for asking me that anyway, Lucy?" another boy, pink-haired one named Natsu answer nonchalantly while crossing his hands behind his head.

"I DO care about it! I don't want to accompany you again to counselor office anytime you're called there. I'll miss important things in the class again if this continues! Besides, can you show a bit interest in lessons? For God's sake..." the blonde named Lucy frowned.

"Oh, the blondie here care for the lessons, huh? That's your fault for being a class rep that you have to go with me to counselor office. Besides, you're really trusted by that Charle. Sometimes I wonder if you're becoming her assistant or something?" said Natsu, pouting in the process.

"Of course I care! And it's not my fault for being a Class Rep. Everybody in the class chose me for being one, well except you 'cause you were not there, again. And i'm not her assistant! Why do you think like that?" Lucy snorted, a bit irritated with his respond.

"I don't hear anything, and I don't care..." said Natsu playfully.

"Really, Natsu. You need to think about your school often. We're seniors. We need to study for the upcoming finals and entrance test to- Hey! Are you listening to-" Lucy's words were cut when he saw Natsu standing in front of a poster at the window, staring at it seriously.

'_What's he doing standing there? And he's, serious?_' Lucy couldn't believe that Natsu could actually be serious.

"Hey, Lucy. Don't you think this poster's a bit weird?" asked Natsu to Lucy suddenly.

"Uh, yes...? What is it? Oh the poster..." Lucy, unprepared for the question because of her thought about him, was surprised and couldn't aswer properly.

"Weirdo. You said to pay attention more and you're not doing that right now." Natsu frowned.

"HEY! I'm not weirdo! Besides, what's wrong with this poster?" said Lucy pouting.

"The sides were torn. Look!" Natsu said while pointing at the four corners of poster's paper.

"Wait. You're right! If a poster is placed there, impossible for it's side to be torn. What's happening?" Lucy put her hand into her chin, thinking.

"That means somebody moved the poster here hurriedly. If the person did that, he might be trying to hide something... "Natsu knelt down under the poster. When he found a fragment of glass, he grinned. Standing up, he ripped the poster off revealing a hole in the window in baseball size..

"I knew it! The glass is broken!" said Natsu proudly with a grin on his face.

"What? Who dare to do this! Counsellor Charle will be angry if she know this!" Lucy shocked.

"I think I know. Ah, good timing! Romeo, c'mere!" said Natsu to a boy named Romeo who passed by. The boy gave a worry look.

"W.. what is it, Natsu-nii?" said Romeo nervously

"Well... you're the one who broke the window here, didn't you?" said Natsu.

"What? Natsu, you can't go accuse people like that! Besides, he's only a freshman! He-" her voice were stopped when he heard Romeo said "He, sorry..."

Lucy blinked in surprise when Romeo continue "Uh... yes, Natsu-nii, I'm sorry, hehe... I need to practice for the tournament but I couldn't use the baseball field so I did it in the hallway with my friend, and that happened. We were afraid if Mrs. Charle will be angry to us, so we hid the broken glass with the poster..." Romeo said sheepishly. Lucy's jaw dropped knowing that Natsu was true. She was left dumbfounded. Still, she needed to say something. Finally, she said:

"W... Well, you, if you tell the counselor that you didn't do it for purpose, I think she'll forgive you," that's the only thing she could said to Romeo. She didn't even know if Natsu and Romeo heard.

"Really, Lucy-nee...? Then I'll tell Mrs. Charle right away! Thank you, Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee!" Romeo ran to the counselor's office right after Lucy said that. Lucy could only stayed silent, dumbfounded.

"What's gotten into you, weirdo?" Natsu, who found out that Lucy was spacing out, asked her.

"W,w, What? HEY! Don't call me weirdo again!" Lucy snorted.

"If you're not weirdo, Then what are you doing spacing out like that?" Natsu frowned.

"Oh, that. I was surprised you can say something smart. Don't know if you actually have a brain in your pinky head..." Lucy said playfully with her tongue sticking out.

"People have brain, right? So it's normal for me to say something brainy, weirdo." Natsu said, sticking out his tongue like Lucy, which made Lucy dumbfounded, again. Actually, it wasn't his expression that made her dumbfounded, his language made her so.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me weirdo, you idiot?" Lucy said facepalmed.

"Don't call me idiot, weirdo!" Natsu became a bit irritated with what Lucy said.

"Only if you stop calling me weirdo!" Lucy hissed. "Okay, forget it! By the way, those deductions just now proved that you're smart, no, even genius can fit you. It's a shame you're lazy to study in the classroom." Lucy continued with her curiosity.

"Well, being lazy doesn't mean you're not a fool, right? For me, something like studying is boring, but observing is my specialty!" Natsu shrugged, with his trademark grin across his face.

"What do you want to be then in the future?" Lucy asked again, curiosity kept building inside her.

"I've decided! I want to be a detective!" said Natsu, which surprised her.

"You? A DETECTIVE? Hahahaha! That's stupid! A guy like you becomes a detective? Hahahaha!" Lucy can't hold her laugh. She laughed uncontrollably, holding her stomach while smashing her fist on the ground.

"HEY! Don't laugh at me, weirdo!" Natsu frowned.

"Sorry sorry, that just doesn't fit you, really. And don't call me weirdo again, idiot!"

"Weirdo!"

"Idiot!"

"Weirdo!"

"Idiot!"

"... This isn't getting anywhere. Okay, I'll skip class again. If Mr. Happy asked for me again, tell him if I'm sick and I need to go home. Bye!" Natsu said running from the blonde while fixing his scarf with a grin. Yes, despite the hot weather, he always uses his scarf wherever he goes.

"Hey! Come back here! Mrs. Charle will be mad at BOTH of us now!" Lucy yelled.

Seeing Natsu had already run away, Lucy could only sigh. She knew that Natsu was an idiot but it was the first time she saw him being smart. A sad smile spread across her face.

'_Maybe he can help me_'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the OOCness, i still can't grab Natsu and Lucy's character yet. (I made this account for another purpose, but I just can't feel right ignoring this so I made this fic anyway. Oh well, who cares with this?) But I need to make this prologue to show Natsu's cleverness (somehow that's not true...)**

**You can review this chapter, okay?**


	2. Help?

**Hi, Thanks for those who care to review this fic, make this into their favourite story, or put this fic in their story alert! ^_^ seriously, I never thought I would get a review, or anything more than that, I'm so happy!**

**This chapter will tell you what 'help' Lucy asks, and another major character's introduction, ENJOY! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Mashima does (Hope I don't forget anymore...)  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LAST CHAPTER**

_Seeing Natsu had already run away, Lucy could only stayed silent with a sigh. She knew that Natsu was an idiot but he sometimes could be smart. A sad smile spread across her face._

'Maybe he can help me_'_

* * *

Natsu was seen walking down the street through his house. His hands were at the back of his head. He was done hanging out with his friends, skipping class together with him. He found it so fun that he couldn't stop grinning from the place he hung out with his other friend. In the middle of going home, he unconsciously gave a thought about the blonde girl being with her at the school.

'_Lucy, I wonder what happened with her after I ran away again. Maybe she got scolded by Mrs. Charle for letting me away? Heh, that'll be fun!_' Natsu smiled '_Maybe I should apologize to her later..._'.

Not long after his thought, he finally arrived at home. It was a small one-story house with small garden on the left and oak trees on the left. The wall paint was red, pinkish actually with red roof, in fact, everything on his house was painted red or so, aside from door and its frame which are painted blue, quite fit for a person who likes red, but not for a guy because of the pinkish color. Sometimes he even asked questions for himself anout how pink his life was. Sighing after paying attention at his pink house, he opened his house's door.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" he yelled out loud upon entering the pink den, which is even pinker inside (well, not all the furniture were pink though). A woman with white hair approached him. She's wearing white apron, light yellow cloth and a knee-length blue skirt. She was holding a vacuum cleaner with her hands. Seemingly, she was cleaning the house. A look of disappointment and anger mixed on her face.

"How many times should I tell you to say **I'm home** whenever you enter the house? We're having a guest here so don't make me ashamed!" said the woman.

"But I'm really hungry, Mom! Wait. A guest? Here?" said Natsu.

"Yeah, a blonde girl with the same uniform as you. She's quite pretty if I have to say. Is she your girlfriend or something?" a sirk appeared on his mom's face. She could be quite a matchmaker sometimes, and his reaction was obvious; his jaw dropped for the countless times.

"What? Lucy?" knowing that her son knew the girl's name, Mom's grin grew bigger. Natsu, who realized what her mother's face was giving, was completely irritated.

"That's not like what you think, Mom! She's only a so-smart-girl who became counselor's assistant whose task is to drag delinquents to counselor's office and babysit them until they-"

"I CAN HEAR THAT!" apparently, Natsu was yelling too loud to make Lucy heard everything and made her yelled back.

"Oh, I forgot we ran out of cookies! Lucy, I'll go out to buy some snacks for you. You can talk with this brat while I go shopping, Okay?" said Mom with a sneaky face and an evilish smile across her face.

"HEY! Mom, don't leave me with this-" too late, her mother was gone long before he protested.

"This What?" Lucy, sitting on a chair in the living room, glared at him. If you could see people's aura, you would see an evil aura emanating from her body. This sent shivers to his body. He almost (well, almost) couldn't say anything to repent his fear toward the now-angered blonde.

"Uh... well... this beautiful girl...?" Natsu even didn't know what he said until he saw Lucy blushed. '_Did I say something wrong?_' he said inwardly while reaching a chair across her.

Ignoring the fact that Lucy was blushing, he started the conversation. "Okay, back to the topic. What the hell are you doing in my house? Isn't it enough for you to follow me around in the school this noon?" Natsu said with a bit of irritation in his face.

Lucy inhaled deeply, blew a sigh, and answered. "Okay, I came here for two reasons. First, do you know if Mr. Happy saw you running through school gate while our school guards were sleeping? He told Mrs. Charle that you skipped his class, so Mrs. Charle called me and scolded me instead of you..." Natsu held his laugh, until Lucy continued with dark smirk "Oh, don't worry, she said you could come and join me for the punishment, cause she prepared something special for you and me!" Natsu gulped.

"Uh, oh... sorry for that..." Natsu stuttered, unable to see the raging blondie in front of her.

"Oh, you don't need to say sorry, I'm the one who need to say thank you for what you did. She scolded me when there were many teachers in her room, and they commented at why I turned into delinquent because Mrs. Charle was really pissed at that time!" Lucy tightened her fist, trying to hold anger building inside. Natsu felt she was really angry so he quickly bowed in front of her, saying sorry several times with gestures like he's worshipping a statue.

After Lucy could control her anger again, they continued their conversation. "By the way, what's the second purpose you talked about before?"

"Well, actually, um... I need your help." Lucy said plainly.

Natsu's jaw dropped "What? You, asking me for a help? Are you sick or what?" he moved from his chair and placed his right hand on Lucy. Her face heated up.

"W, what are you doing, Natsu?" her face flushed even more when his onyx eyes looked at here thoroughly, and his hand moved to check her neck.

"... I guess you caught a cold. You're **hot**!" he hummed. Lucy's face was now as red as tomato, even redder. She probably misunderstood the word hot he said to be 'that' hot, not hot temperature (Alhought she thought that she was a hottie and right now her body temperature was hot, thanks to his overly protection).

"... Can we continue this conversation?" Lucy, being able to control her face color, tried to bring them into conversation.

"... Go on..." Natsu took back his right hand from her neck, and sat near her. 'She's so weird, is it her period time?'

"Well, first of all, have you heard about my mother's death six months ago in a plane crash?" Lucy started. Natsu remembered about news of a flight accident occurred six month ago, but he didn't know that Lucy's Mother, Layla, was one of the passengers who died. Then Natsu gave a signal to Lucy to continue. "About that, a person named Nayla Arcarina came to my house several weeks ago, saying that she got a letter from my mother before the accident to do a séance if something happened to her."

"Séance?" Natsu asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"It's a meeting where we call spirits of the dead to talk with us." answered Lucy. "Is that even possible?" asked Natsu again. "My family didn't believe it at first. But she showed us the letter my mother sent before the accident. My brother had the letter analyzed by handwriting experts. In fact we were surprised that the writing is indeed my mother's" said Lucy. "We even held a séance for about 3 days ago and..."

"And...?"

"We, members of the family could hear my mother's voice, and then after the séance, a letter with my mother's writing came out of nowhere, as if the letter was made when the ritual was held." Explain Lucy further.

"So, what's the main problem?"

"My family is going to hold another séance this weekend concerning the whereabouts of my mother's will about my family's treasure and portions of inheritance I, my brothers, my uncle and my aunt will get. Somehow I can't trust the medium. I bet she's using some trick to fool us and take the treasure away... "

"I see, so you wanna know the medium's purpose, don't you?"

"Yes! Please, Natsu! You're the most genius person I've seen until now so you're my only hope, please help me!" Lucy begged for his help while her hands holding his.

"Okay okay, you don't need to beg my hand and hold my hands for this!" said Natsu.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll even bring my friends!" said Natsu cheerfully.

"Your friends?"

"Yes, do you know 'Fairy Tail detective Club' at the center of this city?"

"You mean an old style house with a fairy-with-tail-like symbol? Yes, why?"

"I am a member there! I'll ask my friend to go to your house!" Natsu flashed a grin.

"No way, you're a member of that famous detective club?"

"Of course! Do I have to lie to you?"

"Is that really true? Yay!"Lucy jumped from her current chair and hugged Natsu. She was so happy that actually she unconsciously hugged Natsu too tight. Natsu was chocked by her surprisingly strong hug.

"O-i! Let-me-go!" said Natsu but Lucy didn't hear. Still, Lucy loosened her hug, making Natsu a bit more comfortable. In respond, Natsu wrap his right hand around her waist and his left hand around her head (unconsciously). They fell into a comfortable silent for seconds until...

"Ehm!" a voice can be heard. They separated themselves in panic and looked around. Natsu's mom, arrived from her 'shopping', stared at them in the kitchen not far from the living room, with a sneaky face and smirk across her face and a hand covering her mouth. The two fell into an awkward situation; Lucy blushed red matching Natsu's pink hair while Natsu yelled at her mother in panic.

"Oops... Sorry, did I interrupt anything...?" said 'Mom', still putting her evilly smile.

"Mom, there isn't anything! Stop thinking nonsense!" Natsu said. Somehow, the pink color from his hair went down to his face.

* * *

**AT FAIRY TAIL DETECTIVE CLUB BUILDING ON WEEKEND**

"A séance?" a jet-black haired boy said.

"You mean we have a request to investigate a séance which is going to happen in someone named Lucy's house?" this time, a scarlet haired girl with an armor equipped asked.

"Yeah, interesting, isn't it?" said Natsu with a grin.

"I'll pass. Ghosts and supernatural things aren't my things. Although it looks like I know this girl." This time, a blue haired girl wearing a hair band with a flower ornament said, though her glance didn't move from her laptop.

"Just say you're afraid, shorty!" now a long, black haired guy with 4 piercings of each eye brows, 2 piercings of each side of his nose, and 5 or 6 piercing on each of his lower hands said. His right hand was resting on her head.

"Gajeel, stop putting your hand on my head!" the blunette hissed.

"Gihihi!" Gajeel only laughed.

"Levy. Gajeel. Stop playing around!" the scarlet girl said with a stern voice.

"We're not playing around!" said those two in unison. But the scarlet girl gave a sto-or-i'll-kill-you glare. Levy and Gajeel stayed silent, choosing not to mess up with the girl.

"Yes, Erza..." said those two in unison.

"Now we will continue our previous topic. Natsu, why did you accept her request?" said Erza.

"Yeah, you're even telling her that you're from Fairy Tail detective Club. It's a big problem, Flame Head!" said the jet-black guy continuing Erza's question.

"What did you say, Ice cone?"

"I said Flame head, you pinkette!"

"Frozen Head!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

Erza, fed up with the ruckus in front of her, slammed her hand to a table nearby, destroying it with a tremendous power. "Enough, you two! If I remember correctly, and I always remember everything, you two are friends, right? I don't expect any fight coming from the two of you!"

"We... We... We are friends, aren't we, Gray..?" said Natsu stuttered, wrapping his hand to the jet-black guy he called Gray. A look of fright could be seen from his face.

"Y, y, yeah! Look! We're not fighting!" said Gray with similar conditions with Natsu.

"Good. Now you can find your clothes, Gray." said Erza, noticing that Gray's body is covered by nothing but his pants.

"GAH!" Gray ran across the room they're in, searching for his clothes he unconsciously took off. People could only laugh seeing his habit came into play.

"So, will all of you help her?"

"We will obviously go." said Erza.

"WHAT?" everybody except Natsu and Erza was shocked to hear what Erza had said.

"Do you have ANY objection?" Erza once again threw a somehow-like-medusa stern glare.

"But, but-"

"A séance? That's interesting, children! I can smell a case there!" a voice of an old man filled the room. A really short old man with her beautiful white haired assistant entered the room.

"Gramps! So you'll let us go?" said Natsu happily.

"Of course, Natsu! I order all of you to go to that girl's house!" said the old man.

"But-"

"I think it's clear enough for all of you. Besides, this is master Makarov's order. Any other objection?" other people only stayed silent and nodded after Erza finished her word.

"Okay then, everyone! Let's go! I'm all fired up!" Natsu jumped from his seat and ran through the door.

"Wait, now?" everyone asked in unison.

Natsu stopped right in front of the door. "Of course! Lucy said the séance would be held this weekend and by the mean weekend it's today!"

"Good luck, everyone!" said Makarov's assistant cheerfully.

"Thanks, Mira!" said Natsu while running the door.

"I wonder why he is so excited. Is this Lucy girl his girlfriend?" Levy mumbled to herself.

"No way that flame-head idiot have a girlfriend..." said Gray who heard what Levy said.

sighed. But they had the same thought in mind: '_It's gonna be a long day..._'

Not long after everyone went to Lucy's house, Makarov's assistant, Mirajane, asked her master.

"My my... They're really excited, especially Natsu. Is it okay to give permission to them?" asked Mira with a sweet smile.

"That's okay, they'll take care of themselves" said Makarov while caressing Mira's leg. Mira couldn't help but sweatdropped at this situation. "Besides, I have a bad feeling about this. If my intuition is true, something big will happen." Makarov continued.

"I see... I hope they're okay. I have a feeling this day is going to be long for them" Mira's face turned into a worry state.

Indeed, it's gonna be a long day for them.

* * *

**So, how was the chapter? It's hard to write each of their character :( and i feel like crap writing like this (It looks awful to me 'cause I made it in a hurry T_T)**

**Anyway, review, please! and once again thank you for the review last chapter... :)  
**


	3. Lucy's House and Family

**Uh, hello, sorry for the late update... I had a problem in writing this, so it took longer time than what I expected...  
**

**I also want to say thanks for the review you gave to me, and those who put me in their story and author alert xD I'm so happy (not that blue cat)!  
**

**Anyway, I'll try to give you this! Chapter 3! :D (dunno if what I typed is gramatically right, but I'll try to fix those later...)  
**

**Forget about that! ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by mashima, as always (Do I need to say this everytime I write? Oh well...)  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LAST CHAPTER**

"_I see... I hope they're okay. I feel like this day is gonna be long for them" Mira's face turned into a worry state._

_Indeed, it's gonna be a long day__ for them._

* * *

"Hey"

"What?"

"Is this the right place...?"

"Yeah, she gave me the address when she came to my house, so... this is her house..."

They arrived in a huge, no, gigantic to be exact, mansion. A big, black, iron gate surrounds the large garden full of flowers and greeneries. Not to forget there's a big greenhouse. '_if they have many flowers outside, why need a greenhouse?_' or so the gang thought. A big, white marble path to the gigantic mansion painted in gray and white can be seen with a pond with a angel-shaped fountain in the middle of the path. This is an ideal house for many people to be exact. Natsu looked at the house nonchalantly, like he had seen this kind of house before (although to be exact he hadn't but he didn't care). Gray couldn't stop opening and closing his mouth in awe. He even didn't realize that he stripped off his white shirt and black trousers he was wearing as usual. Erza looked at the house and garden seriously, like she'd try to remember the scenery. Gajeel couldn't control his drool. His drool dropped on the now irritated Levy. Levy was somehow amused, but she kept her eyes to her laptop while cleaning drool from Gajeel that went into her hair.

"Maybe we went into a wrong Lucy's place" Gray tried to break the silence.

"No, there are three Lucy in Magnolia based on lists of people in Magnolia: A 3-year-old Lucy, a 17-year-old Lucy, and a 70-year-old Lucy. A 3-year-old one can't even speak so it's impossible to be her. The 70-year-old one is now in a hospital. It's impossible too since the disease she get doesn't let her go outside the hospital, even her room so it can't be her. The only option is the 17-year-old one. Her address fits the address Natsu got so this is the right place." Levy explained.

"Are you sure, shrimp? Maybe your laptop is in error state..." Gajeel said, not believing the blunette.

"Yeah, maybe because your drool keep dropping into my hair! That's disgusting you freak!" Levy rolled her eyes, and glared daggers at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Gajeel gave the same glare.

"Enough with your lovey-dovey session, you two!" Gray said.

"We're not lovey-dovey!" They said in unison. Somehow, a blush crept on their face.

"You too, Gray. Stop playing around. Go find your clothes or I'll kill you now!" Erza now spoke. She didn't forget to use her usual glare to make them be quiet.

"GAH!" he screamed, running around to look for his clothes. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Gajeel's right. Is this the right place, Levy?" Erza continued.

"Of course! And if my information is correct, I know this Lucy!" Levy said proudly.

"Hey, she's coming!" Natsu said, changing the subject. They instantly saw a blonde girl running into their direction. She was wearing a white-blue blouse and blue mini-skirt. She wore one ponytail, on her right head. Her blonde hair waved along each of her steps. Gray and Gajeel somehow dropped their jaw on the ground (well, marble path to be exact) upon seeing the blonde who turned out to be beautiful, contrary to what their thought before.

"Natsu! You come! And you bring your friends here too!" said Lucy when she arrived at the gang. A smile escaped her lips which made Gray and Gajeel shivered.

"Of course, weirdo! I said I'd come, right? So here I with my friend!" Natsu replied with a grin.

"How many times I have to ask you not to call me weirdo, idiot?" Lucy facepalmed. Suddenly, she felt a hug came from none other than Levy.

"Lu-chan! I missed YOU! you didn't come to the library this week!" Levy squealed. She increased her power in her hands to tighten her hug.

"Levy-chan! I missed you too! Wait. You're with these people?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! I love mystery and codes. You know that, right? That's why I joined the club!" Levy answer, not releasing her hug.

"Oi, you're lesbian, shrimp?" Gajeel said with a mocking tune.

"That's sickening!" Natsu put a disgusted face.

"HEY!" the two girls gaped. Lucy went to Natsu and smack his head, while Levy went to Gajeel and gave all of her power on her foot to step on his hard since she couldn't reach Gajeel's head.

"OUCH!" said the two boys in unison. Natsu held the spot Lucy hit with both of his hands and lowered his body, while Gajeel jumped with his left leg while he held his right leg in pain. Gray and Erza could only flinch in respond.

"What he hell is that for, shorty? Didn't you know what 'joke' means?" said Gajeel to Levy.

"Wait until I... UGH!" Levy tightened his hand, trying to control her anger. She didn't want to look bad in front of Lucy, although Lucy had shown her bad side too.

"Okay, sorry. By the way, you know her? Where?" said Gajeel, changing the subject.

Levy, having inhaled deeply to calm down, answered "I know her because we often meet in Magnolia library. We share the same interest in books."

"If you have your laptop, why do you have to go to library to look for info?" asked Gajeel again.

"I don't go there to look for information, silly! I go there to read novels. It's hard to read with your laptop." Answered Levy with a small laugh.

"... Good point." Gajeel rubbed his beardless chin. We can assume he was thinking, but actually not.

"... Anyway, I'll introduce you to my friend. This jet-black haired guy is Gray Fulbuster. He may look like an idiot, but he has some brain! Watch out if he strips though. He's a stripper!" Natsu started to introduce his friends.

"Who did you call idiot, Flame-Brain? And I'm not a damn stripper!" said Gray in protest.

"It's you, Icicle Brat! Yeah, you aren't. You lost your shirt again!" said Natsu, pointing out that his shirt, again.

"GAH! DAMNIT!" Gray ran again searching for his shirt. Lucy sweatdropped.

"Forget that idiot for a while. This scarlet haired girl is Erza Scarlet. She can remember everything in an instant!" Natsu continued introducing his friends, ignoring the stripper.

"Hi, My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you, Lucy." Erza said, kneeling and bowing his head.

"Um, no need to be formal, really..." said Lucy a bit panicked.

"Don't forget not to make her mad or she'll kill you..." Natsu whispered this to Lucy so that Erza couldn't hear. But apparently his whisper is too loud so that Erza gave her usual glare to Natsu, making him scared and went back to his position. Lucy shivered upon seeing Erza's murderous glare '_Better not messing up with her..._'

"O.. okay, I think i don't need to introduce that bookworm, Levy, to you since you know her, but she's a code-breaker and our source of information." Natsu continued. "And the one with many irons on his face and hands is Gajeel Redfox. He has not enough brain, but he's expert in both hand-to-hand combat and weapon combat!" said Natsu lastly.

"What did you say, Salamander?" said Gajeel, irritated by how Natsu said about him.

"Forget it, Gajeel!" Levy pulled his T-shirt, trying to calm him down.

"Uh, okay. By the way, this blonde girl is quite a dish!" Gajeel said.

"Uh-huh. She's better compared with girls we know..." Gray, getting his shirt back, responded Gajeel's statement.

"Yeah, girls we know are annoying." Gajeel said, not knowing that hell is approaching him and Gray. Once they realize it, it was too late. In the end, the two guys were beaten up to the pulp. Lucy pould only sweatdropped.

"Natsu, is this happen all the time?" Lucy asked, not believing what she was seeing right now.

"Yeah, but it's fun!" Natsu said with a grin. Somehow, this made Lucy blush a little. '_But, will this group be able to help me? I wonder..._'

"Anyway, all of you must be tired. Let's go inside!" said Lucy. Erza and Levy stopped their massacre and dragged the two guys inside while Natsu ran inside cheerfully.

Upon entering the mansion, they saw a pink haired woman wearing a maid's uniform with chains around her wrists. Everyone's eyes, except Lucy's widened seeing the chains hanging around the maid's wrist. '_Does this family enjoy putting chains on a maid?_' or so they all thought in mind.

"Welcome to Heartfilia's mansion. My name is Virgo, personal maid in this mansion. I'll escort you all to the meeting room. Princess, I will have my punishment after I escort all of you" Virgo said, widening everyone's eyes more.

"How many times should I say to you that there's no punishment?" Lucy facepalmed.

"Lucy, she wants to get a punishment?" Levy lowered her voice so that the maid in front of them didn't hear.

"Unfortunately, you're right. She has been like that since she worked for the first time, though we never give any punishment to her..." Lucy explained.

"Then how about the chain? You didn't put it on her, huh?" Gray asked.

"Well, it's her style..." everyone sweatdropped. '_What a weird style..._'

As soon as they arrived at the meeting room, the gang saw 4 people: a orange-haired man with azure-tinted glasses wearing dark suit, long-sleeve shirt and dark trousers sitting on a sofa, a brownish-blonde haired man with red shirt, black vest, and dark trousers standing near the orange haired guy, a dark blue-haired girl with golden hair band , only a bra on her top body, and blue mini shorts hugging a somewhat half-red-half-white haired man with a red shirt, dark tie and black trousers sitting on a sofa across the sofa where the two men were.

"Oi, Lucy, are they the mystery club member you were talking about yesterday? Must say girls there are quite, sexy..." the orange head said. He look at Erza and Levy, and then he put a sneaky face.

"I agree, brother, they're hot!" this time the brownish-blonde head said. Both of them tried to seduce the girls. Unfortunately for them, the girls they approached were sadistic ones as they received several injuries: the orange head received a punch in the stomach by Erza, while the brownish-blonde head received some slaps from Levy, continued by smack in the head by Gajeel who surprisingly followed the girls, also irritated.

"Behave, brothers! Don't seduce our guests like that!" Lucy said sighing. The two brothers got back to their seat.

"Erza, Levy, calm down! Gajeel you too!" Gray tried to calm his friends. The said people only stayed silent.

"Sorry, dear Lucy, but I hope they are not in the way of the séance. It looks like they're trouble-maker." Said the orange head with a mocking smirk.

"What did you say, you orange bastard?" Natsu tried to come and punch the man but was stopped by Lucy.

"Huh! You just don't wanna get them in your way because you'll take the treasure and inheritance alone, don't you?" the brownish-blonde man now speak.

"Huh! It's YOU who kept babbling about the inheritance and treasure, Hibiki!" said the orange head.

"What did you say, Loke" Hibiki grabbed Loke's collar, tied to pick a fight.

"My, my. Don't be like that in front of the guests, guys! You're making my sister's soul crying in her grave. Yes, my honey Scorpio?" said the blunette with a seductive smile to his apparently husband.

"We are! Layla's been working hard for us after her husband died, so don't fight over this mansion! Yeah!" said Scorpio.

"Obviously like what my husband said! No wonder my sister's spirit tried to reveal the will,"

"Bah! You said that but actually you're aiming for mother's inheritance and treasure too, right?" Leo snorted.

"Yeah! If Lucy, mother's favorite child inherits this mansion and the treasure, as her guardian you'll get your share too. Is that right, Aunt Aquarius?" Hibiki agreed with his brother.

"What did you say?" Aquarius hissed. She gritted her teeth, trying to hold her anger because she was near her 'lovely' husband.

The gang sweatdropped. Ever since they entered the room, they could feel the tense aura between people inside,

"Actually the problem was inside the mansion, right?" asked Gajeel to Levy lowering his voice.

"Yeah,"

"So, better for us to be recognized as a member of mystery club than a member of 'Fairy Tail Detective Club', huh?" said Gray also lowering his voice.

"You are right. We cannot provide Lucy another trouble." Erza said, also lowering her voice.

Natsu turned around to see Lucy. She was sad, really sad seeing her family like that. Even he could see her brown eyes were watery, almost releasing tears she held. He couldn't help but feel pity seeing Lucy in that condition. Then the door opened again and revealed a pink-haired girl with a horn (again) on her head wearing a comlete white blouse and tight knee-length skirt.

"I'm sorry, buy Madam Nayla are waiting for you in the back room..." said the woman.

"Thank you, Mrs. Aries. Now all of you please follow me again to the back room and you can give me punishment there" Virgo gave a body language, giving a sign to people in the room to leave.

"I said no punishment! ... Forget it!" Lucy sighed, but left the room anyway, followed by the gang, Leo, Hibiki, Aquarius, and lastly Scorpio.

"So, we'll finally see the medium, huh?" said Gray.

"Yeah..." Erza nodded.

"I feel, uh quite excited..." Levy said. Despite saying this, everybody could see her shivering, giving a worry face.

"Are you scared, shorty?" Gajeel put his palm on her head, grinning.

"No, Gajeel! Shut up!" Levy frowned.

"Let's open her mask! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

They didn't know that something was going to happen.

* * *

**Well, did you find the typos and grammar mistakes? I'm sure you'll find it (Somehow, I'm very proud with it, but I hate it!)**

**It's hard to write Aquarius and Scorpio's personalities... that's the main problem for me...  
**

**Oh well, as usual, I feel like crap for not giving my best to you all T_T...  
**

**Review, please! and I'll be happy (not that blue feline)! :D  
**


	4. Begins

**And I'm Back :D  
**

**this time i'll make it a bit longer, yeah, A BIT because the main event starts now, so enjoy :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's character are owned by Hiro Mashima (ctrl + c and ctrl + v from somewhere else, even the disclaimer is owned by somebody else :p)**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LAST CHAPTER**

"_Let's open her mask! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said enthusiastically._

_They didn't know that something was going to happen._

* * *

The group went through the mansion's corridor, with Virgo leading the way. The gang was amused at every painting, statues, and ornaments in the house they saw. The mansion was not only big, but also full with many valuable things. No wonder members of this family fought over this mansion. It took so much time from the meeting room to the said back room. This left the gang to gain more information about Heartfilia family.

"Geez, it takes so long! This mansion is too big!" Natsu growled.

"Yes, it is. Hearfilia is the wealthiest family in Magnolia, it's even one of the wealthiest families in Fiore!" said Levy.

Natsu blinked in surprised. "Really? Whoa... Lucy, you're so rich!"

"You're in the same school and you don't know this? You're really a dumbass!" Gray snorted.

"What did you say, popsicle?"

"Do I need to say that again, tabasco freak?"

"Gray, your clothes..."

"GAH!" everyone sweatdropped, again. '_How could he lost his cloth while walking?_'

"Anyway, Gray's right! How come you don't know her family if you're in the same school?" Levy asked.

"I don't have to know all of my friends' family. Besides, Who cares about this blondie anyway?" Natsu pouted.

"But you AGREED to help me before, right?" Lucy frowned.

"Yeah, but you said you'd tell Mrs. Charle that I'd tried to rape you if I reject!" Natsu hissed.

"I didn't say that you idiot!" Lucy glared at him. They were having a glaring contest followed by small catfight until Erza stopped them by grabbing both of their head and smashing them to each other's which result with them yelping in pain. The gang and Lucy's family could only flinch.

After natsu and Lucy felt a bit better, Erza asked Lucy "I heard from your family that your mother ran a company. How was your company after your mother's death?"

Lucy let out a small sad smile, then she replied "My mother's secretary, Mrs Aries, took over her position after my mother's death, and now it ran well thanks to her..."

"Actually, the company was almost bankrupt. Thanks to Mother's life insurance, the company managed to survived and Heartfilia family is still the wealthiest family in Magnolia." Loke said while fixing his glasses' position.

"Honestly, I was quite relieved that Mother's dead. We're still wealthy up until now!" Hibiki continued.

"Brother! How can you say something like that? All of you love Mother, right?" Lucy said.

"Huh! We love her, of course! But she only love you!"

"Yeah!"

"Enough, you two!" Aquarius, trying to keep silent this whole time couldn't hold back her anger. She tried to kick their ass but suddenly remember she was with her darling she stopped, and then hugged his dear husband again.

"Those asshole! By the way, can a life insurance safe a company?" Natsu rubbed his hand into the back of his head.

"Of course! I heard that life insurance worths billions of Jewels!" Levy said.

Natsu blinked. His mouth started to water. "Whoa, that's so much money! Wonder how many food I can buy!"

"You can even buy the restaurant, Flame head!" Gajeel snorted.

"But, you have to die first to get that much money!" Everyone laughed.

"Too bad I have to die first! But I can make Lucy take the life insurance so that I can kill her and run away with all the money!" an anger veins popped out on Lucy'e head as soon as she heard this. In an instant, he almost, well, almost, hit the pinkie's head but he dogded the attack and stuck his tongue out, mocking her. Everyone laughed again.

"Oi, Lucy, this has been bugging me, but why almost all of people in this family have zodiac names...?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy thought for a moment, and answered. "My mother loves stars and constellations so my mother names people around her with constellations, though my brothers refused it and I'm the only one whom mother didn't give constellation name. She used to bring me and my brothers outside at night and gaze at the stars. Those were one of the best memories I had with my mother..." Not long after Lucy finished her sentence, Virgo stopped in front of a big door and opened it.

With a usual gesture, Virgo let everyone behind them enter the room where the séance would be held. As soon as the gang entered the room, they encountered a lady sitting on an armchair. She wore a baggy, white cloth. Her head was covered by something like white veil, while she wore dark glasses on her face. Not to mention a overly long ,red scarf hanging aroung her neck. '_Do all medium have to wear a hot outfit like that?_'or so the gang thought. Actually, what they were thinking was right. It was Summer and that day was one of the hootest day in Magnolia. After all of the people enter the room, another tall, white haired man with a pair of goat horns 'Again with this horn things', wearing small, black glasses and tuxedo 'As if he's going to a party?', putting a recording device on top of a small table along with a pen, a book, and a ceremonial knife with it.

"Is this enough, Nayla-sama?" said the tall man, who seemed to be the medium's assistant. The medium only nodded. The assistant turned around. Seeing the gang, he asked "May i ask who you are?"

"Excuse us for disturbing, but we're only a mystery club interested in a séance. Since Lucy told us about a séance that will be conducted in her house, we people are interested in it and decided to come." Erza said. Natsu and the others only let a pleading grin to make the medium allow them to see the séance.

"Is that okay, Nalya-sama?" the tall man asked. The medium gave a signal to the man to come closer. She whispered, apparently said to the man to let them in. The man then smiled and said "Nayla-sama said all of you can see, as long as you don't do anything that'll disturb the séance. All of you can also help with the preparation." The gang cheered.

The tall man continued. "As for introduction, meh name is Car Priccion, and you can call meh Capricorn" the gang sweatdropped, again 'For God's sake, Zodiac again, and he sounded like a goat...'.

Levy opened up her laptop and asked Lucy "Is that the medium?" Lucy nodded "Yes, her name's Nayla Arcarina, if I'm not mistaken...?"

Levy began typing the name of the medium. But, as soon as she pressed enter button, she found no result regarging her. "What? No result?"

Mrs. Aries tapped Levy's shoulder "Um, sorry, but Madam Nayla said she didn't want anybody know about her life. Besides, her clients are top manager of major companies or important people in governments..." Levy, being suspicious about what the secretary said, nodded.

"Lucy, would you like to expalin the situation in the previous séance?" Erza asked.

"All right, here's what happened at the previous séance..." Lucy inhaled deeply, and begin her story.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_In a dark room with only a candle held by Madam Nayla as the souce of light,members of Heartfilia family, except their personal maid, Virgo, made a circle around the medium, Madam Nayla, and a small table with a note, pen, and a ceremonial knife. They were going to hold the séance_ _in the back room (the same room as the room the party were now).Madam Nayla then blew the candle and the room turned dark. Everyone held each other's hand, and took a step away from Madam Nayla so that the spirit wouldn't run away._

"_Now we're going to summon the spirit of Layla Heartfilia, president of Hearfilia Enterprises who died in a plane crash 6 months ago..." Madam Nayla started the ritual. "O... spirit of Layla Heartfilia, come down and speak to your family..." she summoned Layla's spirit, along with a mumble sounded like mantra._

_Seconds later, a voice, resembling Layla Heartfilia echoed through the dark room. _

'_Lucy...' _

'_Loke...' _

' _Hibiki...'_

_The said people, Aquarius, Scorpio, and Mrs. Aries gasped. All of them were unable to say anything until the room gained its light again. After the light was turned on again, All of them saw the once blank note was covered by Layla' writing._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

"...That's what happened on the previous séance. Even now Madam Nayla's cloth is the same as the last séance." Lucy ended her story.

Natsu put a scared expression. He held his upper hand in fear. "That, that's scary..."

Levy couldn't hold her fear too, but she tried to deny it "We, well... that's common in a séance, right? Why need to be scared?"

Gajeel, noticing Levy's fear, teased her "Then why are you shivering, Shrimp?"

"I am not! It's just obvious that she uses some kind of trick!"

"Are you sure she's only using a trick?"

"She's right. I've heard several times in news that mediums used several tricks to fool their clients. Maybethis Madam Nayla put her trick inside her damn long cloth or her fucking long scarf. I wonder how she can stand the heat though..." Gray explained.

"Yeah, and I wonder how you keep losing your shirt everytime we move place..." Lucy pointed at Gray's chest who now were exposing his toned body and his six-pack abs.

"GAH! Not again!" everyone frowned while Gray searched for his 'lost' shirt, but they didn't mind that. So the preparation continued...

* * *

Natsu was helping with moving all furnitures which were in the way while Gray waved his hand to him from behind a curtain. Natsu went to the side Gray was in. "So, did you find anything, flame brain?"

Natsu knitted his eyebrows "Well, I didn't anything weird,"

"I don't either" Erza popped his head from the other side of the curtain, shocking the two guys.

Natsu continued "But, that damn goat stand there all the time. Maybe He put thetrick there?" Natsu pointed at the assistant, Capricorn, who stood near a cupboard. He was seen talking with the medium about something, but Natsu and Gray couldn't hear them because they were far.

After the gang finished the preparation, Capricorn clapped his hands and shouted "All rght everyone! Please move to the centre of the room and make a circle with Nayla-sama and the small table inside. For this, please hold the hand of people beside you so that the spirit won't escape."

People start gathering: Gajeel and Levy, Lucy, Loke, Hibiki, Aquarius, Scorpio, and Aries. They made the circle but Gray interrupted by saying "Oi, can you let each of us from mystery club stand between another one from this family?" Capricorn turned around to look at Gray "I'm sorry, but we can't-" Madam Nayla looked at Capricorn and nodded, allowing them.

"But, you have only 5 people with you," said Capricorn.

Natsu responded "If you include Lucy as one of us, we have 6 to 6. That's if you join too!"

"If that's the case, I won't mind." Capricorn nodded

"Virgo, can you guard the room from the outside?" Lucy asked, her eyes looked at Virgo who stood in front of the door.

"Yes, Princess. I'll wait my punishment after this." Lucy facepalmed, but she let her this time.

The gang and members of Heartfilia family stood in a circle with Madam Nayla and a small table with a pen, blank note, ceremonial knife, and a voice recording device inside the circle. The condition was similar with the first séance; an almost dark room with a candle Madam Nayla held, the members making circle and Virgo guarded the room from outside to keep intruders from coming in. The only difference was probably more people in the circle.

"Everyone, after Nayla-sama blow her candle, please take one step back. Don't forget to hold people's hand beside you." Capricorn instructed all of people in the circle. As soon as Capricorn finished his instruction, Madam Nayla blew off the candle. Everyone did everything Capricorn said; took a step back and held people's hand beside them.

"Damn! I can't see here. It's too dark!" Gajeel cursed.

"Shhh! Be quiet Gajeel!" Levy said.

Madam Nayla started casting some sort of mantra, seemingly tried to call Layla's spirit to enter her body. "Mmmm... Now we're going to call the spirit of Layla Heartfilia, who died on an airplane crash once again..." she continued. "Layla Hearfilia, come down and tell us the whereabouts of your will... haaaaa... haaaaaa-uh, aaargh! W... what are you doing? Uuu... argh!"

Everyone's shocked to hear a choked-like voice coming from Madam Nayla's direction. "What was that voice?" Lucy asked.

"Could it be that my sister's spirit is suffering?" Aquarius mumbled.

"We, we musn't talk at a time like this!" Scorpio said.

"Yes, honey!" Aquarius said with seductive tone again.

"We'd better not move, right? If it's my mother's spirit, I really want to talk to her." Lucy said.

"She's right! Yeah!" said Scorpio.

"Everyone, please calm down! Nayla-sama will be all right!" Capricorn tried to calm people down.

"I'm sorry, but this is a bit different from what we did last time..." Aries said, worrily.

"Mr. Capricorn, this is Natsu. Can I talk to you?" Natsu spoke up.

"Yes you can, Natsu. What do you want to talk about?" Capricorn gave Natsu permission to talk.

"This is a bit weird, but you sure she's okay?" Natsu asked.

"That flame head's right. She didn't say anything after she made that weird groan!" Gray continued.

"Forget about the spirit now, please! Let's stop this!" Levy said. She seemed scared judging from her pleading tone.

"Shrimp's right! This is not fun anymore! I'll turn on the light now!" Gajeel grumbled.

"Stop, Gajeel! Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, are you still holding hands?" Erza said.

"Yes!" the said people said in unison.

"Mr. Capricorn, this is Erza! Please instruct all the peoplee to let go of their hands! We'll stop this séance now and turn on the light! Something's definitely wrong here!" Erza asked Capricorn to end the ritual.

"A... all right! Everyone can let go of their hands now!" Everyone did what Capricorn said. People start running to look for the room's switch.

"Where the fuck is the switch?"

"Ouch! Who did i bump into?"

"That hurts!"

"Got it! Here's the switch!"

The light was turned on. However, they couldn't be calm because what they first saw is Madam Nayla's body lied on the floor stabbed in her heart by a ceremonial knife on her back. Everyone's eyes widened.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Ma... Madam Nayla's dead?"

"Everyone, what's going on?" Virgo opened the door, but soon gasped seeing Madam Nayla's dead body.

"Oi, Virgo! Call the police now!" Gray said. Virgo hurriedly went out of the room and called the police.

"W... what's going on here?" Hibiki tried to get out of the room.

"Everyone please stay wherever you are! Madam Nayla's murdered by someone here!" Erza said. Hibiki, who was on the way to the room's door, stopped.

"But, how do you know the killer is aamong us?" Aquarius asked.

"If somebody from the outside did it, a light will come to the room. But we didn't see any light until the lamp was turned on. So the killer didn't enter and leave the room. In other words, the killer is one of us!" Erza explained.

"Are you fool? We were holding hands in a circle! How can we murder Madam Nayla who was in the middle?" Loke snorted.

"Is it the work of Layla's spirit! She must be mad at us!" Scorpio said.

"My... mother's spirit?" Lucy gasped.

"No... it can't be..." Aries mumbled. She didn't believe what Scorpio just said.

"That's right! It's my sister's spirit! She killed her!" Aquarius screamed in fear. She hold her head with both of her hands.

Everyone stayed silent. Nobody dared to say a word, including Natsu. But one thing kept bugging his mind.

'_Is it really work of a spirit...?_'

* * *

**So, that's the chapter :D I don't know what to say about this chapter, really...  
**

**but i'm proud of it! :D  
**

**for those who still spend their time for this, leave a review! :D  
**

**I'll try to make another chapter a bit longer...  
**


	5. The Investigation

**Hi! I'm back! :D  
**

**I tried to update faster because i really want this to end quickly (Don't get me wrong, guys! I love writing this fic, but my holiday time is getting less and less T_T)  
**

**Anyway, I think nobody's going to hear my rant, so I'll present you quickly Chapter 5! (I included a MF joke here :sneaky face:)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and it's character, Mashima does (Don't complain, dexter, don't complain! Just several times more!)**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LAST CHAPTER**

_Everyone stayed silent. Nobody dared to say a word, including Natsu. But one thing kept bugging his mind._

'_Is it really work of a spirit...?'_

* * *

Makarov sat in his office. His face was showing uneasiness, thinking about his children in Lucy's house (Actually, they were not his real children. Makarov had a habit of calling his club's members "Child" or "Children" because he treated his own member like his own family). He was really lost in thought until a phone rang and startled him.

"Yo! This is Fairy Tail's Detective Club Leader! Can I help you?" Makarov answered in a happy tone.

"_Master, can you show your dignity a bit, at least when speaking through phone? It's even embarassing to hear that in phone!_" the voice sighed.

"Oh, Mira! Sorry, sorry! Hahaha! Anyway, tell me what happened in that girl named Lucy's house!" Makarov laughed.

Sighing again, she explained. "Well, your bad feeling was true, Master. A murder happened there. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop that before it happened."

"...I see, that's okay, Mira. We just have to see what our members can do." Makarov said. His face suddenly turned serious.

"All right, master! I'll go right away!" Mirajane said happily.

Makarov didn't say anything. But he disconnect the phone, then back to his concerning his member  
'_Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, please be careful..._'

* * *

Everybody waited in the meeting room. A look of worry could be seen from their face. Remembering things happened séance made them shiver. Yes, they were too shocked to say even a word because of the murder that happened in almost impossible condition: Everybody was holding hand while Madam nayla was in the middle, yet she was found dead stabbed by a ceremonial knife in her back. The silence ended when a person opened the door, revealing an average man with glasses, blue coat and trousers . His long black hair was tied in a large bun behide his head. He had two bangs framing his face and unruly tuft covering his forehead. He came in with 2 policemen behind him and another 2 guarding the door. After he opened the door, he stood in front of everyone and started to introduce himself.

"My name's Lahar. I'm an inspector from Magnolia Police District's Criminal Investigation for Homicide." He showed his bagde.

Leo and Hibiki stood up and intorduced themselves. "Um, I'm Leo" Leo said.

"I'm Hibiki"

"Then the blond girl over there is Lucy, isn't it?" Lucy faced Inspector Lahar, and nodded.

Inspector Lahar looked at the surrounding, then asked the gang "Huh? Who are you kids?"

"We are from Fair-" Natsu almost said that they were from Fairy Tail Detective Club, fortunately Erza shut him up and took his place to speak "We are from fairly new mystery club, sorry for interrupting your investigation, Mr. Inspector!"

Inspector Lahar frowned. "Huh! I don't care if your mystery club is new or the oldest one in history, this is a murder scene! Just don't get in our way or you'll be hurt!" He continued with mocking tone "This isn't a game!"

After Inspector lahar said that, Levy went to the Inspector to show what information she could give. She opened her laptop and showed a circle with a dot in the middle and 12 dots on the circle "Inspector, this is the map of the crime scene. The victim, Madam Nayla is the dot in the middle, while the other 12 dots are all of us! If we say that the gap between each person in the circle is 1 meter, the perimeter of the circle will be 12 meter, and the radius of the circle will be around 1,8 meter."

Inspector Lahar knitted "This is helpful, but I can't tell who standing where!"

Erza took a step forward and said "Allow me to tell who stand where. Starting from 12 o'clock direction, Loke, and then following clockwise: Natsu, Mrs. Aquarius, Lucy, Mr. Scorpio, Gajeel, Hibiki, Gray, Mrs. Aries, Levy, Mr. Scorpio, and the last is myself Erza. We don't include Mrs. Virgo because she was guarding outside of the room."

Levy typed the names of people to their exact position, and then showed the result to Inspector.

"Hey, are you sure you remember all of them? I hope you're not playing with us or this will be a serious matter!" Inspector Lahar spoke.

Erza suddenly walked to the man's direction, grabbed his collar, and yelled "Are you saying you don't believe me? Tell me that once again!" She shook Inspector's body, and glared at him with her signature evil eye. Gray immediately grabbed Erza's hand to release her already strong grip, and pulled her to the member.

Inspector Lahar tidied up his coat, and continued his conversation. "Huh... I thought I was going to die, *pant*. Anyway, If what the scarlet girl said is true, the killer is a spirit!"

Scorpio stood up. His entire body was trembling. "Yes! That must be true! Madam Nayla must have done something bad to the spirit! Then the spirit was angry!" he said.

Aquarius stood up, continuing what her 'honey' said. "My honey is right! My sister's spirit must have killed Madam Nayla! My sister stabbed her in the back with the knife in darkness! It-"

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed, stopping Aquarius. "My mother is a kind person! She won't kill anyoneeven if she's dead! You believe it too, right? Loke, Hibiki?" She continued. Her hands reached her head, shaking due to the shock from what her aunt and uncle said about her mother's spirit.

Loke and Hibiki just smiled, but what came from their mouth shocked Lucy more. "Sorry, Lucy. We want to believe in it too. But we're hated by mother, not like you who is mother's favourite." Loke said "Yeah, we're this family's black sheep after all!" Hibiki continued.

"Brother, no..." Lucy was dumbfounded. She couldn't say anything. While Mrs. Aries could stared at the scene with watery eves.

"Uhm. Judging from the condition, if everyone was holding hands, the killer must be from outside the room, right?" Inspector Lahar tried to break the silence.

"That's right, Mr. Inspector. Princess, can you give me harsher punishment?" Virgo interrupted. She was sitting with japanese style, with a big rock as tall as her body on her lap. He hand was chained to each other. Everyone was shocked, and then shook their head.

"Um, who is she?" Inspector Lahar said in confusion.

"...She's Virgo, this mansion's personal maid. Ignore her. She likes to take someone's blame and put punishment for herself." Lucy explained. "Virgo, please go out." She continued.

"All right, Princess! Tell me if you want to give another punishment." Virgo released the big rock from her lap, stood up, and carried it outside like nothing. Everyone looked in awe, but they couldnt help facepalming.

"AH! Anyway, can we assume that the assistant is the killer? He's Madam Nayla's assistant and he was helping to prepare for the séance so he has much time to prepare for the trick!" Loke luddenly said.

"I'm sorry. There's a misunderstanding. I'm Nayla-sama's assistant, but she hired meh 2 days ago. I don't know her." Capricorn tried to defend himself. "Besides, you're no like this when you're kid, Young Master."

Everyone gasped hearing this. "W, what do you mean?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm Capricorn, this mansion's former butler. I quit after the Young Mistress was 5 years old. Do you still remember Meh?" Capricorn opened his black glasses, showing his eyes. For Heartfilia family, his face was indeed similar (but changed somehow due to the aging), but his eyes stayed the same; a crescent-like scar was shown on both of their eyelids.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe that the assistant was actually the mansion's former butler. Natsu himself lost in thought '_How come a former butler of this house come back as an assistant in a __séance__? This isn't a normal coincidence!_'

Gajeel couldn't stand the athmosphere. So, he brought up the scene again to lighten up the mood "This is really boring and creepy! Can I just give you an idea for this?"

"... Go ahead." Inspector Lahar gave a signal for Gajeel to continue.

Gajeel grinned, and said. "Let's say, if all of you are holding hands, it means the killer can't use their hands, right...? Then how about if the killer used his other body parts like legs?"

"Legs?"

"Yeah! If the killer opened his shoes-" Gajeel opened his shoes, trying to give example of what he said. "-And then held the knife with his toes-" He held his right shoe with his right leg. "-And he swung his leg to throw the knife, a murder can happen!" He threw the shoe, unfortunately hit Levy's face.

"Ouch!" Levy fell down as the shoe hit her poor face. She stood up and glared at the one who threw the shoe to her face which now had a nice shoe's footprint. "Gajeel!" Levy yelled.

"Oops, sorry... I think that didn't work well..." Everyone just sweatdropped seeing Gajeel nonchalanly apologized.

"Of course yes! Besides, the darkness made the aiming hard! Even with your hand, it's almost impossible! It needs a good luck to even make this happen!" Levy yelled again, this time with louder voice.

"So that mean we need to get closer and stab her?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah!" she huffed.

"But that means the killer will get the blood from her body, right...?" Gajeel rubbed his chin with his face, showing that he was REALLY thinking this time.

"... I think the killer had thought about that beforehand. The clothes she wear is the same as the previous séance, right? If the clothes is as thick as that, blood wouldn't splatter to the killer..." Levy said.

"So thins is a planned murder...?" Gajeel asked again

"Yes." Gray took steps forward., reaching a place where he could see everyone in the room. "This is a murder planned by someone with evil-like intelligence. The culprit is definitely not spirit. He's among us!" Everyone kept sient by what he said. Not only by his condition where he (surprisingly) put his clothes on, but also by the way he said those things.

"All right! We will begin investigation. All of you can leave the room!" Inspector Lahar said. One by one, people left the room until there was no one there.

* * *

Lucy was sitting on a swing. That swing was one of the precious memory she had with her mother and her brothers. She looked at the sky above her with a sad look. She was so lost in her memory with her family that she didn't realze that someone was approaching her from behind. The person stepped cautiously, not to let the blonde girl know that he' was behind her. Slowly, but carefully, he reached closer to her. He lifted his hands, reaching her shoulder and...

...

...

...

"BOO!"

Lucy jumped from the swing, starled. She couldn't keep her balance because she was also pushed by the person behind her so she landed on the grass with her face and her knees, while her butt pointed upward, revealing her panties.

"Hm, you're wearing a red and yellow panties now... Interesting..." the person mumbled. A smirk can be seen from that person's face.

Upon hearing what the person was mombling about, Lucy stood up. She tried to cover her panties by lowering the hem of her skirt. Her face was flushed red. But when she turned around, she lound out that the one who pushed her from the swing and mumbled about her panties's colour is none other than the pink-haired idiot, Natsu, with his sneaky face and his eyes looked at the hem of Lucy's skirt.

"Why are you covering your panties?" Natsu teased her.

Lucy frowned and yelled. "NATSU! What are you doing here! Do you know how to treat women gently? And stop looking at my panties!"

Natsu grinned. "Oh come on, Lucy! I just tried to cheer you up! You look so gloomy when you went out from the room, and you even look more depressed before I pushed you!"

"That doesn't cheer me up at all! Why do you always disturb me for heaven's sake!" Lucy pouted and facepalmed.

"Dunno, blame Sting for this!" Natsu answered, crossing his hands behind his head.

"Huh, Sting?" Lucy blinked.

"Yeah, that blonde guy bastard in our class. Everyone always blame him when something bad happens." Natsu explained.

"... I guess I focus on study too much. I forget that!" Lucy placed his chin on his palm.

"So, is it his fault?"

"Yeah, it's all Sting's fault!" Lucy and Natsu chuckled, but soon silence filled the athmosphere between them. Lucy went back to the swing and sat on it.

Trying to break the silence, Natsu moved to the front of her face and tried to teased her again. "Whoa, I don't know if the wealthiest family in Magnolia still has a child swing like this! I thought this family has a better swing than this."

Lucy frowned and pouted. "We can make another one better than this! We can even make a plan to build a park at the center of the city near your Detective Club's Building, It's just that..." Lucy stopped for a moment.

"It's just what?"

"It's just that this is one of things that reminds me of my mother..." Lucy cluthed onto one of the ropes hanging on the swing.

"Uh, I'm sorry..." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and hair, showing that he tried to apologize.

"That's okay, it's normal for you to say that." She sighed. "You know, my mother used to bring me and my brothers here to play everytime when i was still 4 or 5 years old. No matter when, she always brought us here." She took a deep breath, and continued. "My favourite time when my mother took us is every night when the sky was clear. We played swing here, and looked at the stars. I learned several constellations like Leo, Libra, Aquarius, Scorpio, and other constellation from my mother. She loves zodiacs and star very much, she even named almost all of us with zodiac names, except me. I don't know why. One thing that made me smile is when my brother, Hibiki, refuse the name my mother gave to him because the name's girly..." She smiled sadly.

"That must be very sweet..." Natsu said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, that was when our company was not as big as now. You can look at our photo on the fireplace in the meeting room." Lucy said. "But, when the company grew larger and money started to increase, my mother was so busy that she didn't have time for us. Because of that, my brothers' attitude had changed..." Lucy lowered her head.

"You mean your brothers were not this annoying before?"

"Yeah, since the company grew larger and we have more money, Loke has become a womanizer. I'm used to hearing news about him walking with beautiful women older or younger than him. My other brother, Hibiki, now joined a gang. He's the same with Loke, he's a womanizer too. You can look at them while we first entered the room. They tried to seduce Erza and Levy, right...?"

"Uh huh..." Natsu nodded.

"Well, Loke said that our family was almost bankrupt before my mother died, right? Actually, the reason why our company was almost bankrupt was because the company used money to bail my brother out of troubles they caused." Lucy inhaled deeply, and continued. "After that, my mother died in the plane accident six months ago, our company was saved because of the insurance money..." Lucy paused. "But, at this rate my family wil... my family will..." Lucy tried to hold back her tears, but her eyes betrayed her. Tears started to flow from her eyes. "I just want to go back to when our company was not as big as now..." She tried to fight back the sadness by clenching her grip to the swing's rope, but tears keep falling down.

Natsu couldn't say anything. He could only stood in front of her and looked at her sad expression. He really wanted to wipe those tears but how? Offering a tissue or handkerchief? He didn't have one! Suddenly, an idea hit his head. "Hey! Let's fing your mother's will!"

Lucy looked at her friend in disbelief. "...What?"

"We forgot to look for you mother's will because of this case, right? Why don't we look for it by ourselves now?" natsu said with a wide grin.

"But, did my mother really left a will...?" Lucy blinked.

"I don't know, but what if that's true...? What if your mother really want to say something to you and your brother so that you'll be happy?"

"Happy...?" Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah, how was it...?"

"I think that's a smart idea, smart-ass!" Lucy saidwith a grin and sneaky face.

"Said the one who got the first rank in every semester." They both chuckled. She forgot what she was crying for.

"That's a good idea, Natsu!" A voice suddenly interrupted them. They turned to look at who was talking. It was Erza, followed by Gray, Gajeel, and Levy.

"Yeah, we almost forgot that part. Good job, pink-head!" Gray said.

"Gray, your cloth..." Erza pointed at Gray who now was naked.

"GAH!" he screamed. Everybody sweatdropped again.

"It'll be easy with my laptop, Lu-chan! Don't worry!" Said Levy enthusiastically.

"How can a laptop look for a will, shortie?" Gajeel asked. His right elbow was resting on her head again.

"You'll see, metal brows! And stop resting your elbow on my head!" Levy yelled.

Lucy chuckled at her new friends' reaction. '_They're nice guys..._'

"So, LET'S GO! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said clenching his fist and pumping it to the air. Everyone started to run into different direction.

"Oi, Lucy! You too! Let's go!" Natsu pulled her hand, trying to get her up from the swing.

"Whaaaat? Why mee too?" Lucy groaned.

"Because you're one of us!" Natsu said with his grin again.

Lucy blushed a bit hearing this, but she stood up and went with him anyway. "Yeah!"

'_Thank you, Natsu!_'

* * *

The gang had been looking for the will for two hours, but they didn't found any kind of letter with a word 'Will' written on it. They did look for it in every corner of the house, but they still couldn't found it.

Tired from their little 'adventure', they decided to take a break. But it seemed like there was no word called 'tired' for Natsu. He decided to ask several people there. The first one who became his first target was Mrs. Aries.

"Mrs. Aries, can I ask you something?" Natsu asked Mrs. Aries who stood against the window.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Natsu?" Mrs. Aries answered shyly.

"Lucy said that Madam Nayla came here with a letter with Mrs. Layla's hadnwriting, right...?" Mrs. Aries nodded. "Can I look at the letter?" Natsu asked.

"... Really? But..."

"Please..." he pleaded. He stared at her with puppy eyes. '_This is embarassing, but I have to do this..._'

"... I'm sorry, all right, you may look at it..." Mrs Aries finally gave permission to Natsu, but Natsu looked confused.

"I'm sorry, what's wrong, Natsu?" Mrs. Aries asked.

"Nothing, Mrs. Aries. Don't worry!" Natsu said happily. In contrary to his thought, he was confused '_He said sorry but let me to look at the letter...? What's wrong with her?_'

Natsu and Mrs. Aries went to the library. Mrs. Aries went to Mrs. Layla's desk and pulled the drawer on the desk. He brought a letter separated with the envelope cut neatly. It seemed like that the envelope was cut by a scissors to reveal the content of the envelope. Mrs. Aries put it on the desk.

"Um... this is the letter with Mrs. Layla's writing. Madam Nayla said that the letter was sent to her before the accident..." Mrs. Aries said with her hand covering her mouth shyly. Natsu looked at the envelope but something bothered him.

'_Huh, the date on the postmark was cut? I can't see the date when the letter was sent..._' Natsu said inwardly. Then he tried to put the letter into the envelope but he was surprised to see that the letter was longer than the envelope.

'_Huh...? this is..._'

"Natsu, is there anything wrong...?" Mrs. Aries said, noticing that Natsu's face had changed.

"Uh, nothing, really, thanks for the letter, Mrs. Aries!" Natsu ran to go out of the library.

'_What's wrong with that kid...? Or maybe he know something about this __séance...?_'

* * *

Natsu continued his little investigation. Actually, he wanted to enter the crime scene, but he was scolded by policemen guarding the door. Annoyed, he decided to ask another person. This time, he was going to ask Mr. Capricorn. He found Mr. Capricorn Standing in front of the door leading to 's room.

"Mr. Capricorn, may I ask you something...?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, Natsu. What do you want to ask meh, Young Boy?" Mr. Capricorn answered.

"Um, about when you said that you were this family's former butler, is that true...?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, it's true. I was heartfilia family's butler since Layla-sama had married Judo-sama for 5 years. Unfortunately, Judo-sama was died of ilness since Lucy-sama was born, so Lucy-sama never know what his father look like..." Mr. Capricorn answered.

'_Just like me, I don't know what my father look like..._' Natsu said.

"I retired when Lucy-sama was 5 years old. At that time, Lucy-sama, Loke-sama, and Hibiki-sama were very happy with their mother. I was really happy to see them playing in the yard wth the swing. Sometimes the asked meh to play along. Those were sweet times..." Mr. Capricorn continued.

"And then what happened after you retired, Mr. Capricorn?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I lived with meh daugher sith her husband and grandchildren near the edge of the town. At first, I didn't have any job until Nayla-sama came to my house and asked meh to be her assistant..."

"Really? How did she ask you?"

"She entered my house, saying that she needed an assistant to help her conduct a séance. I refused at first, but when she said she would do the séance at Heartfilia's mansion, I agreed..."

"Did she say anything weird or anything, Mr. Capricorn...?"

"I remember she called meh by name Capricorn. That's weird because only meh and Heartfilia family know meh alias in Heartfilia mansion..." Capricorn answered.

'_Why did she bring Mr. Capricorn to be her assistant? His daughter's husband is a good choice. Besides, how did she know about Mr. Capricorn alias...? The name, the letter..._ _There's something wrong... _' Natsu lost in thought until someone yelled his name. He turned around to see that the one who called out his name was Gajeel.

"Oi, Flame Head! Follow me!" Gajeel pulled his arm.

"What are you doing, you Metal-Scrap bastard?" Natsu hissed.

"Just follow me!"

Natsu didn't say anything. He just followed Gajeel until they arrived in a room. When they entered the room, they saw Lucy, Aquarius, Scorpio, Levy, Erza, along with Inspector Lahar.

"Hey, what's going on in here...?" Natsu asked irritatedly.

"Natsu..." Lucy placed her hands on her chest, showing worry in her face.

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"The Inspector, he-" She couldn't finish her word because her words were cut by Inspector Lahar.

"We're going to arrest Lucy Heartfilia!"

'_What...?_'

* * *

**So, how was it? It's longer than what I'll expect xD (Actually, it was long, but I decided to make it shorter. Besides, there's an evil cliffy there, muahahahaha! *evil laugh*)  
**

**I didn't reread the chapter, sorry if there are mistakes and typos in this chapter T_T  
**

**I tried to make a small map for this case, but they didn't shape a circle when I put the map here somehow, so you can just draw the circle by yourself and compare with the one I'll tell you on next chapter, okay? I feel sucks T_T**

**Oh yeah, thanks for those who gave review on my last chapher and the chapter before the last (I forgot lol), and the one who made me his/her favorite author and put this fic into story alert! I really appreciate what you did to me ^_^  
**

**If you want (and care, of course), please leave a review!  
**

**See you! :D  
**


	6. Lucy and the Blame

**All right, I'm back! :D  
**

**I'm sorry for not uploading any faster, so here's the next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and it's character, Mahima Does (Hm, can somebody replace me for saying this...?)  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LAST CHAPTER**

"_We're going to arrest Lucy Heartfilia!" _

'_What...?'_

"W, what do you mean...? Why do you want to arrest her? There must be some mistakes here!" Natsu was panicked. He couldn't stop asking tons of questions regarding this shocking facts.

"Relax, Natsu. We're here to hear Inspector Lahar's explanation." Erza tried to make Natsu stop, but seeing Natsu couldn't stop, she ended up hitting his stomach instead. Natsu winced in pain.

"Now you can explain, Inspector." Erza said to the Inspector after she 'silenced' Natsu.

Inspector tidied his coat, trying to look cool in front of everyone "Well, it can be done easily through process of elimination!" he rubbed the side of his index finger and showed his teeth, showing that he was really confident like those actor in pose.

"Elim? Mint? Nation?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Elimination, Natsu!" Levy shook his head. "Please ignore this idiot, Inspector..." Levy added.

"Well, because everyone was holding hands, and all of you from mystery club has no motive to kill her, the suspects are reduced to only people from this mansion and the assistant!" Inspector Lahar continued. He flashed his teeth again and went on "We can say that the one not holding hands with you is the culprit!"

"Huh...? What do you mean, four-eyes?" Natsu tilted his head.

Inspector's face moved closer to Natsu's."Geez, you're really slow! And don't call me four-eyes, you brat!" He gaped, and the continued. "The culprit killed the medium, Nayla Arcarina so that Madam Nayla couldn't reveal the whereabouts of the will, so that it's not clear who will get this mansion and the treasure!"

The Inspector grabbed Levy's laptop to continue his explanation. Levy protested, but Inspector Lahar ignored her. "Look at this!" Inspector Lahar showed Natsu the laptop. The laptop showed what Levy and Erza made; the whereabouts of people when the séance was conducted.

"See? Lucy Hearfilia is the one who didn't hold hand with you guys, and she also held hands with Mrs. Aquarius and Mr. Scorpio, the one who will get part the inheritance as her guardians." He moved his face to Natsu again, and continued."Don't you get it? It's possible that those three conspired to do this murder! They let go of Lucy Heartfilia's hand to make her able to kill the medium!" The Inspector explained in full spirit.

"But..."

"Anyway, that's what happened! Mr. Acorpio and Mrs. Aquarius can come with us too!" He spun his head to Mr. Scorpio and Mrs. Aquarius.

"Inspector, can you arrest them only because of your theory?" Erza asked.

"I have other reasons too!" He flashed his teeth again. "All right, let me show you something!" He ordered one of the policemen to bring a recording device with the casette and put it on the table.

"This is..."

"Yes, this is the recording device Madam Nayla used to record everything happened in the séance!" Inspector Lahar said. "I'm going to play it, so listen carefully to who says what!" He pressed the 'play' button, and the record began to play. Along with that, the remaining of the people; Loke, Hibiki, Mr. Capricorn, and Mrs. Aries except Gray entered the room.

"_Damn! I can't see here. It's too dark!" _

"That's me!" Gajeel mumbled.

"_Shhh! Be quiet Gajeel!" _

"Um, that's me..." Levy said.

"_Mmmm... Now we're going to call the spirit of Layla Heartfilia, who died on an airplane crash once again..."_

"That's Madam Nayla's voice" Inspector Lahar said.

"_Layla Hearfilia, come down and tell us the whereabouts of your will... haaaaa... haaaaaa-uh, aaargh! W... what are you doing? Uuu... argh!"_

"_What was that voice?"_

"That's my voice." Lucy said.

"_Could it be that my sister's spirit is suffering?" _

"That's mine" Aquarius mumbled.

"_We, we musn't talk at a time like this!" _

"That's me! Yeah!" Mr. Scorpio said.

"_Yes, honey!"_

Everyone turned to look at Mrs. Aquarius. "...What? Any problem?" Aquarius retorted.

"_We'd better not move, right? If it's my mother's spirit, I really want to talk to her." _

"Lucy Heartfilia, you sounded very calm, huh?" Inspector Lahar said.

"...Huh?" Lucy asked. She was confused.

"_She's right! Yeah!" _

"That's me again! Yeah!" said Mr. Scorpio. '_How come he be so calm and happy in this situation?_' said the gang inwardly.

"_Everyone, please calm down! Nayla-sama will be all right!" _

"That's meh" said Mr. Capricorn.

"_I'm sorry, but this is a bit different from what we did last time..." _

"Um, i'm sorry, that's my voice..." said Mrs. Aries shyly.

"_Mr. Capricorn, this is Natsu. Can I talk to you?" _

"Uh-huh, that's me!" Natsu grinned.

"_Yes you can, Natsu. What do you want to talk about?" _

"_This is a bit weird, but you sure she's okay?" _

"_That flame head's right. She didn't say anything after she made that weird groan!" _

"This one is Gray's" Erza said.

"_Forget about the spirit now, please! Let's stop this!" _

Gajeel grinned at Levy. He put a sneaky face to her. "... Shut up, Gajeel!" said Levy.

"_Shrimp's right! This is not fun anymore! I'll turn on the light now!"_

"I though you'll stop calling me shrimp, Gajeel!" Levy pouted.

"Gehehe!" Gajeel could only laugh.

"_Stop, Gajeel! Natsu, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, are you still holding hands?" Erza said._

"This is my voice." Erza stated.

"_Yes!" _

"_Mr. Capricorn, this is Erza! Please instruct all the peoplee to let go of their hands! We'll stop this séance now and turn on the light! Something's definitely wrong here!" _

"_A... all right! Everyone can let go of their hands now!" _

"_Where the fuck is the switch?"_

"_Ouch! Who did I bump into?"_

"_That hurts!"_

"_Got it! Here's the switch!"_

"_KYAAAAAA!"_

"Ah, it ended."

"See, it's suspicious, right?" Inspector Lahar turned his head to the gang.

"Uh, what...?" all of them said in unison.

"You guys are so slow! Among the people from this mansion, they're the one who talked the most! They might be trying to cover up their crime done in the dark by talking! You understand?" Inspector Lahar laughed. The members could only put a WTF face.

"My theory is awesome, isn't it? HAHAHAHA!" Inspector Lahar laughed loudly, satisfied that he could solve the crime all by himself, plus his men's help. All of the people could only sweatdropped hearing the Inspector's stupid laugh.

'_The recording, huh? Wait! That can be..._' Suddenly Natsu realized something.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Mr. Scorpio, Mrs. Aquarius, i'd like you to follow me for an introgation because all of you are prime suspects now." Inspector Lahar ordered several policemen there to escort them somewhere else.

"No, we're not guilty! Yeah!" Mr. Scorpio struggled, trying to break free from the grip of policemen on his hands.

"Wait a minute here! You're going to arrest me, huh? HUH?" Aquarius spun around and grabbed one of the policeman's collar, trying to free herself, Lucy, and Mr. Scorpio from these policemen. These action made Inspector Lahar call more policemen to grag them out of the room. Lucy tried to struggle too, but her strength was not that big.

"Natsu!" Lucy whispered. She looked at her pink haired friend with worry face. Natsu couldn;t di anything. He tried to think for a way to free them or it was gonna be too late for that.

'_Damn! I need to do something!_' As soon as Natsu took a step to grab one of the policemen's hand, the door opened,revealing Gray standing with his hands in his pocket and surprisingly his clothes on.

"Sorry, guys, but you catch the wrong culprit here!" Gray said. The policemen who dragged the said culprit was stunned, along with Inspector Lahar, the rest of the gang, and Heartfilia family members.

"What? You! You're interfering with police's job here! Move!" Inspector Lahar clenched his fist, giving all anger he had. Unfortunately, Gray wasn't affected by that.

"Sorry, but what you said before was a complete nonsense, four-eyes!" An anger vein popped out from the said man's face, while Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, and Levy put a happy face, thinking that Gray could free those three from the blame.

"Huh? What did you say, boy!" he tried to punch Gray, but he held back to keep his pride as an Inspector.

"Just because she wasn't holding hands with one of us, we can't simply think that she killed the medium in the darkness! I'll show you guys why!" Gray crossed his arm on his chest.

"Hmph! That's interesting. A boy trying to be a detective, just prove if I'm wrong!" Inspector Lahar fixed his glasses, accepting the challenge from Gray.

"Erza, I want you to remember something. Levy, be ready to put the infromation in your laptop!" Gray said.

"What do you want me to remember, Gray?" Erza asked.

"When Mr. Capricorn asked everyone to make a circlebefore the séance. Can you tell me the position of everyone at that time?" Gray answered.

Erza rubbed her index finger, and began to mention names of people in the circle. "I still remember it. The first one from direction of 12 o'clock is Loke, and then following clockwise; Mrs. Aquarius, Mr. Scorpio, Gajeel, Hibiki at direction of 6 o'clock, Mrs. Aries, Lucy, and then Levy. Mr. Capricorn was out of the circle at the moment, and I, Gray, and Natsu was standing near a curtain." Levy began typing all the names of all the people on her laptop.

Natsu took a peek at Levy's laptop, and then smirked. '_I see, so that's what happened!_'

Gray went closer to Levy and Erza. "Thank you, Erza, Levy!" he brought Levy's laptop, and showed it to Inspector Lahar. "Take a look at this, you four-eyes!" the laptop showed a map of the room before the séance was begun.

"What's wrong with that? It's only map before the séance!" Inspector Lahar frowned.

"Of course it is! Now look at where Lucy was before the séance! She was between Mrs. Aries and Levy. Now look at the next map! She was between Mrs. Aquarius and Mr. Scorpio." Gray explained.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. But what We are talking about is the condition WHEN the séance was conducted. Things before that doesn't count!" Inspector Lahar snorted.

"Wait. The formation was changed because Gray asked us to change it, right?" Erza suddenly said.

"It's true, so it means that the formation when the séance was begun happened because..." Levy continued Erza's words.

"Yeah, the formation happened because we, the outsiders, interrupted it! Our interruption made Lucy accidentally stood between Mrs. Aquarius and Mr. Scorpio. Don't you see anything strange here?" everyone started to open their mouth, forming a shape of an "O". They seemed to understand what Gray tried to say. But the Inspector seemed like he didn't understand at all. "Huh?"

"The consiracy you said just now could happen because we outsiders happened to asked for changing the formation!" Gray explained further.

"GAH!" Inspector Lahar realized his mistake. He took a step back in surprise and worry that his so-called awesome theory started to crumble by an ordinary boy like Gray.

"In other words, Lucy standing between Mrs. Aquarius and Mr. Scorpio was really an unexpected thing, and it wasn't planned so we can say that conspiracy theory you suggested just now is wrong!" Inspector Lahar lowered his head, accepting his defeat.

"So, can you let them go now four-eyes? " Gray placed his hands on his hips. Realizing that his men were still holding the three suspects' hands, he ordered them to release their grip.

"Yeah, we're free!" Mr. Scorpio yelled in excitement.

"It's better for you to treat lady appropriately or You'll be sorry!" Aquarius gave a murderous glance to the policemen, making them shiver in fear.

"Phew! Thank you, Gray!" Lucy thanked the black haired boy.

"That's okay!" Gray flashed his grin to the blonde, making her blushed a bit.

"But, how did the victim killed?" Inspector Lahar asked Gray. "It's impossible to kill a person who were in the middle when all of you are holding hands with each other!"

'_...Should i tell them this?_' Natsu, having know the truth, said inwardly.

Everyone started to look at the Inspector. He was really in panic and scared. "L, listen! I don't believe in ghost or evil spirits or things like that!"

"I don't really believe in it either, there's a trick in this case that made this case seems impossible to happen. We have to start over!" Gray retorted.

'_I can't tell it in front of Lucy, but this case will never be solved if I don't tell this to anybody. Damn! What should I do?_' Natsu kept questioning himself.

"Damn! We have to start investigating again!" Inspector Lahar cursed under his breath. He was annoyed by the fact that they had to start over and redo things from zero.

'_... I don't have any choice. I'm sorry, Lucy..._' Just before Inspector Lahar ordered his men to restart the investigation, Natsu took a step up and said confidently "I got it!"

Everybody looked at Natsu in disbelief "What?"

"I know the trick used in this murder, and I know who did it!" Natsu shanged his eyes into his serious mode.

"Natsu...?" Lucy whispered. She was shocked, but somehow amazed by his serious look.

"WAAAH! No way!" Inspector Lahar screamed loudly. Even he couldn't believe that Natsu, out of all people, the foolest from the mystery club, were able to solve the crime.

"Wait. How do you know the trick and the culprit, Natsu?" Erza asked. Her eyes widened.

"There are three main hints!" Natsu lifted his right hand and showed three of his fingers in the middle. "First, the victim's clothes! Second, the recording when the crime occured! Third, the similarity from two formations!"

Natsu looked around with sharp eyes, and said. "There's only one truth!"

* * *

**Okay, guys! This is the next chapter for you. It's way shorter than the previous one. I hope you don't kill me for this =.= I'll try to update faster and longer than this.  
**

**Anyway, Just like what Natsu said, there are three hints! For those who want to tell me who's the killer, please leave a review or just PM me!  
**

**I want to say thanks for those who give a review to the previous chapter, and those who included this as a favourite story! :D  
**

**See you for the next chapter! :D  
**


	7. The Culprits

**Okay, I'm back again! :D  
**

**This time, the trick is solved and the culprits are revealed (when I said culprits, the killers are more than one, it's real!)  
**

**I think i'll start right away to make you read :)  
**

**ENJOY! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, the characters, and the case, Mashima does for the first two, and Seimaru Amagi/Tadashi Agi (someone found out lol xD)  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LAST CHAPTER**

"_There are three main hints!" Natsu lifted his right hand and showed three of his fingers in the middle. "First, the victim's clothes! Second, the recording when the crime occured! Third, the similarity from two formations!"_

_Natsu looked around with sharp eyes, and said. "There's only one truth!"_

* * *

"No way!" Inspector Lahar shouted in disbelief. "No way! You, the slowest kid of all the mystery member here, solved the crime?" He couldn't stop his own words, despite what his men said to keep quiet. All the remaining person, except Natsu, just sweatdropped.

'_So I'm not the only one who think that way, huh? Fortunately, I'm not the one who said that out loud._' Levy's thought commented on the situation they're facing. Miraculously, all of them, except Natsu and Inspector Lahar of course, had the same thing in mind.

"Are you sure you solved the trick, Natsu?" Erza asked calmly, hiding her amused expression.

"Yes!" Natsu nodded. He flashed his usual grin to ensure his word. Erza just smiled and let Natsu continue his deduction.

He tried to make all the people believe in his statement by repeating the hints he mentioned. "There are three hints! First, the victim's clothes! Second, the recording when the crime occured! Third, the similarity from two formations!"

"What are you trying to say, brat? I don't understand at all!" Inspector Lahar rubbed his temple. He tried to follow what Natsu had said but that didn't work.

"Oi, brat! Don't just say random stuff like that, you know!" Hibiki glared at Natsu. Seemingly, he still didn't believe his word. "I don't care if you're from mystery club or what, but you're really talikng nonsense!"

"Yeah, right! Inspector, don't listen to these brats!" Leo added.

"... I think we need to tell you that we're from Fairy Tail Detective Club." Erza finally spoke.

"W, WHAT? The most famous detective club in Magnolia, even in Fiore?" everyone blinked their eyes in surprise.

"Indeed, guys! The one and only! Gehehe!" Gajeel smirked.

"That's interesting. I want to hear what they're going to say, Inspector! People accused meh before this. Maybe this will bring the truth." Mr. Caprico gave a weak smile.

"That means there's still a chance I'll get a punishment? Then I'll hear what Mister Natsu will say!" Virgo's eye glittered in excitement.

"Virgo, please, no punishment!"

"But, we can't make my sister's spirit angry anymore, right? I just don't wanna end up like that medium!" Mrs. Aquarius frowned.

"Yeah! My darling's right!" Mr. Scorpio agreed.

"Stop saying my mother's spirit is a killer!" Lucy shouted. Her eyes glimmered in sadness. Everybody looked at her with surprised look. "My mother is a nice person! She'll bever kill someone even if she's a spirit!" Lucy inhaled deeply and placed both of her hands on her chest.

"Besides, Natsu told me before that if we could fign my mother's will, we would find a way to make everyone feel happy in the end! So, I..." she put a weak smile in the end. Her borthers, Loke and Hibiki, took a quick look at her and each other and then lowered his head. They seemed understand what their sister was trying to say.

"Natsu, please continue..." Lucy begged with a small voice.

"So Inspector, can we continue?" Erza asked.

"Y, yeah! You may continue!" Inspector Lahar answered with his mouth hanging open.

"All right! But first, I'll tell you that this truth will be hard for you, Lucy. Are you ready to hear it?" Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy. He wanted to make sure that Lucy would be ready to hear everything, although the truth

"Huh...? I'm ready no matter how paiful the truth will be!" Lucy nodded. Her eyes showed full determination that resister Natsu's urge to stop telling the truth. He smiled at her courage.

"Okay, stop the mellowdrama here and start speaking! The first clue is the victim's clothing, right?" Inspector Lahar stopped the gloomy aura inside the room and started the deduction 'show'.

Natsu nodded, and then started. "Like what lovey-dovey iron face and bookworm said before-"

"Hey!" Gajeel and Levy retorted. Natsu ignored both of them and continued. "The culprit stabbed Madam Nayla's back with the ceremonial knife without worry from getting blood because of the stab. That means the culprit planned the murder with considering clothing Madam Nayla would wear in the next ritual. In the first place, the reason why the culprit killed Madam Nayla in the dark is because of her overly long scarf!"

'_Oh, I see!_' Gray said inwardly.

"The scarf?" Mr. Scorpio mumbled.

"Oh yeah! I got it!" Levy shouted suddenly. "The culprit strangled her neck with a scarf!"

"Hey, shorty! Don't you remember that the victim was stabbed, not strangled?" Gajeel asked.

"Of course I remember! The culprit use a **time lag trick*** for this!" Levy frowned.

"A time lag trick?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember the time when Madam Nayla suddenly stopped speaking after that choked-like groan?" Natsu asked.

"Hm, you're right, brat! But what do yu mean by that?" Mrs. Aquarius asked him back.

"We probably thought that she was killed at that time, But in fact, she was still alive at that moment! She only fell unconscious because she was strangled!" Natsu aswered.

"W, what?"

"The real time Madam Nayla was stabbed was when everyone let go of their hands at each other and went in panic to look for the switch! In other word, she was killed before the light was turned on!" Natsu added.

"Hmph! If you're right, there should be a strangulation mark on her neck, right? The police police didn't mention anything about her neck!" Loke said, mocking Natsu.

"I'll expalin that!" Levy took a step forward and typed something on her laptop "When someone is strangled by a thick and soft material like scarf, there won't be any strangulation mark or the victim's neck. Besides, if you give pressure on carotid artery for a few second, people can go unconscious..."

"How the heck you know those information, brat?" Hibiki retorted.

"Oh, my laptop is filled with many kinds of forensic information, and facts about human bodies!" Levy shot a glance at Hibiki, and turned back her eyes to her laptop's monitor.

"Still, how could the culprit strangle Madam Nayla with a scarf in darkness while holding hands with everyone?" Inspector Lahar rubbed his chin, trying to think. "Hmph! That's impossible!" Hibiki said in confidence.

"It's possible!" Natsu said suddenly. Everyone gasped. "You don't need to use your hands to strangle someone, because the culprit strangled her by using mouth!" Natsu pointed his thumb at his mouth.

"What? Mouth?" Everyone murmured.

"Yes, it's more possible by using mouth because mouth is considearbly stronger than your hands!" Levy added.

"Oh really? Can you give me the proof?" Mrs. Aquarius asked with annoying face on.

"Okay, take a look at this!" Levy showd her laptop to everybody. The screen showed a video where a person was pulling a truck with only his mouth and a rope. "Sometimes on some of television channels, you can see a video or news about someone pulling something big with only his mouth, right? Actually, according to a research, a person's gnawing strength, even for an unexperienced one, can exceed 70 kg. Compared with a person's grabbing strength for average person which reaches 40-50 kg, the amount of pressure given is bigger strangling a person with teeth can be done by everybody easily." Levy explained. Everyone tiled their head, amused rather than confused by the way a little girl explain scientific stuffs like that.

"Exactly! Kinta's 'how about using other parts besides your hand' gave me this idea!" Natsu continued.

Gajeel bit his handkerchief with his mouth and tried to pull it with his hand, but he couldn't. "Hey! How can we strangle a person with our mouth if what happened is like this? I need more person to do this!" Gajeel complained.

"Yeah, you need one more person to make this trick work. In other words, there are two culprits!" Natsu answered.

"TWO?" everyone gasped.

"Yes. This is what exactly happened when the crime occured!" Natsu began explaining the plot. "The culprits grabbed each side of the scarf after the candle was blown off and everyone held their hands, placed the scarf inside their mouth, and went bact to the circle while leaning forward. When everyone drew back far enough, they both pulled the scarf at the same time so that the victim went unconscious!"

Natsu took a breath for a moment, and then continued his explanation. "When they knew that the victim lost concsiousness by confirming that the tense on the scarf, they loosened the scarf until someone realized that something went wrong with her and suggested to turn on the light. When everyone let go of their hands, the culprit went closer to the victim with the help of scarf in their mouth. One of them grabbed the ceremonial knife on the table while the other one received the knife and then stabbed her through the heart!"

"No..." Mrs. Aries covered her mouth with both of her hands, terrified by what Natsu had said.

"I see, they need to make the victim unconscious so that the time will be ore effective. Had the victim been conscious, the time would have been spent on searching for the victim in the dark, giving chances for the murder to be exposed." Gajeel mumbled.

"You're right, Gajeel. This is a really clever time lag trick!" Levy said.

"But Natsu, who are the culprits?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we'll know the culprit from this..." Natsu grabbed his pocket and let out something that turned out to be the recording device: the second hint.

"Oh, the second hint, huh? Conversation when the crime occured. From that, we only know that Lucy, Mrs. Aquarius, and Mr. Scorpio are the one who talked a lot during the séance, and we didn't hear any strange sound there." Inspector Lahar said.

"What i mean is completely different from what you said. What I'm looking for here is the one who didn't speak at all!" Natsu aswered.

"What?" everybody was shocked again.

'_Don't tell me this brat found out that I'm the culprit! No, calm down! This brat can't possibly know that far about this plan!_' the said culprit said inwardly with a worried condition. Everyone could have seen sweat dropping like bullets if they had paid much attention to their surroundings, but they were too interested to pay attention to Natsu and the gang's explanation.

"Yeah, Lucy, Mrs. Aquarius, and Mr. Scorpio talked a bit too much so it looked like that they were the only one talking at that moment. Mrs. Aries and Mr. Capricorn didn't speak that much because of they professionality, but they did spoke a little. There are two people who didn't say a word until people let go of their hands..." Natsu took steps forward.

"Isn't that right? Loke, Hibiki?" Natsu turned his head to look at the said person.

"N, no way! Brother..." Lucy was really shocked. Her eyes widened in big surprise while her mouth opened and closed continously in disbelief.

"D, don't talk nonsense!" Loke took a step closer to natsu, followed by Hibiki "We don't have the reason to kill her!" Hibiki added. Lucy took a look at Natsu, trying to convince him that her brothers were not killers. Still, seeing his onyx eyes flashed in determination and seriousness like what she had seen for the first time in school mede her surprised more that Natsu was actually really serious about this. She could only took a step forward, accepting the fact in surprise and disbelief.

"Loke, Hibiki, when everyone scrambled in the dark looking for the switch in panic, only you two kept silent the whole time. Of course that's because you two had the end of Madam Nayla's scarf in your mouth at that time, didn't you?" Loke and Hibiki didn't say a word. They were too shocked to say anything.

"The ones who killed Madam Nayla, making it look like a work of an evil spirit, are YOU guys!" Natsu pointed his index finger at the said people, making them flicnh in respond. Everyone could only gasped.

"Is that true, Loke...? Hibiki...?" Lucy bit her lips.

"N, no!"

"I see, I remeber it clearly about the third hint Natsu said earlier." Erza finally spoke.

"The third hint, the similarity between two formations?" Inspector Lahar asked to assure what Erza had said.

"You're right, Inspector! The common point is that from the formation before the séance and after Gray asked to change the formation, you two stayed at the exact same place; at 12 o'clock and 6 o'clock direction. You needed to be the opposite of each other in order to pull the scarf with all your might from both side and make her unconscious, isn't that right?" Erza explained what she knew about the third clue. Loke and Hibiki couldn't say anything. They couldn't even look at people there.

"Proof..." Loke mumbled.

"What did you say?" Erza asked.

"Can you give us physical proof that we're the killers? I have to admit your imagination as a kid is really great, but that alone can't help you if you don't have concrete evidence to proof it!" Loke tried to free himself from the accusation Natsu and the other said to him and his brother.

"That's easy, guys!" Gray said nonchalantly. Loke and Hibiki flinched. A look of surprise and fear could be seen from both of their face.

"You can check on the scarf Madam Nayla was wearing at that time. If what that flame head said is true, the killers' saliva should be on the scarf, or even on beads hanging at the end of the scarf if you foolishly put the beads inside your mouth. We can run a DNA test and check whose saliva it is! You can't deny that anymore, guys! Believe me, you're so pathetic doing that!" Gray continued his explanation further, adding a mocking line at the end. Loke and Hibiki could only turn around in fear now, looking at everybody who had mixed expressions on their face although they could see Lucy holding her mouth with both of her hand trying to surpress her tears with Mrs. Aries comforting her.

"N, no! We're not doing it! These kids are just making up the story!" Despite being cornered, Loke still manage to defend himself.

"That's right! We can't believe and even listen to what this brat said!" Hibiki pointed at the gang with the same worry face as his brother's. Seeing the fact that the two killers still managed to defend themselves (or at least tried to do so), Natsu couldn't hold his anger building inside him longer. He grabbed their collar instinctly with each of his hands in anger. His voice darkened, like lions which was going to eat their prey.

"Do YOU know what have you done, you bastards?" Natsu hissed dangerously.

"Oi Flame Head, stop it!" Gray grabbed one of Natsu's hand, trying to release the grip on other men's collar. Natsu backed away in disgust. After he found a comfortable place, he continued.

"This is the letter said to be written by Layla Heartfilia and sent to Madam Nayla." Natsu let out the said letter with the envelope. "There's actually one odd point in this letter that will bring us to the hidden truth behind the séance conducted here." He took in a breath, and continued. "Actually, I don't want to tell this to you if I can. If you two admit your crime, I won't tell this to you. This is your last chance!"

'_I knew it, this boy knew the truth..._' Mrs. Aries seemed understand what Natsu wanted to say. She bit her lower lips. Her face showed mixed emotions between worry about the said 'Truth' and pity for the family.

"Natsu..." Natsu turned his head to the one calling his name. Lucy gave a worry look. Her eyes were ready to release the tear she kept anytime. Natsu coudn't stand seeing her in this condition, really. He couldn't stare at her much longer as he spun to the culprits.

"Hmph! Just tell us!" Loke challenged Natsu.

"What kind of truth is it, huh?" Hibiki added.

"Do you really want to know the truth behind this case?" Natsu asked.

* * *

***Time-lag trick: a trick used to make that a crime was happened at a certain time but actually it happened earlier or later (I made that definition myself)  
**

**So, how was it? Did you guess the trick right? Did you guess the culprits well? I didn't check the typos though, I'm too tired...  
**

**and don't worry, to those who haven't read Detective Academy Q, the plot hasn't been over, another truth still awaits :sneaky face:  
**

**I thank those who reviewed and included me as the favourite autor, favourite story, and story alert (I don't really remember about favourite stories though xD)  
**

**For kiss-me-g'night, you read that too, right? that's a good manga for me, not to mention a knife in a victim's neck... ugh...  
**

**Stay tune for the next chapter! and don't forget the review! :D  
**


	8. The Forbidden Truth

**I'm back! :D  
**

**This time, another truth will be revealed, a shocking one! (for them)  
**

**and this chapter will be the last chapter (probably) and the longest one I've ever written so far!  
**

**I added fluffy (I don't even think this thing I wrote is fluffy, but oh, anyway...)  
**

**anyway, enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it's plot, and it's trick and truth, Hiro Masima and Tadashi Agi/Seimaru Amagi do (Okay, this will be the last one? I'm not sure)  
**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON LAST CHAPTER**

"_What kind of truth is it, huh?" Hibiki added._

"_Do you really want to know the truth behind this case?" Natsu asked. _

All of people in the room stood in a circle around a table. Their eyes were focused on a letter and the envelope said to be sent to Madam Nayla before the accident. Some of them were worried, some other didn't care, while some others tried to understand what the 'odd point' Natsu mentioned before, but they didn't seem to find anything strange in it. Even Levy who had code breaker software inside her laptop was really confused. The room fell into a comfortable silent for minutes until Gray broke the silence.

"C, could it be the way it's folded?" Gray asked, earning a smile from Natsu. It seemed like that what Gray realized was true.

"Huh? What's wrong with it? The letter was folded in three like usual," Gajeel mumbled.

"Then why don't you try to fold it and put them inside the envelope, rusty face?" Natsu retorted.

"Tch! That's easy, pinkie!" Gajeel folded the letter and put them on the envelope like what Natsu ordered. When Gajeel finished doing so, he was surprised that the letter didn't fit the envelope. In fact, the letter was longer than the cut envelope.

"W, what's happening? The letter doesn't fit the envelope?" Gajeel's eves widened.

"What?" Inspector Lahar cried in surprise.

"Whoa, that's true!" Levy said in amuse.

Natsu grabbed the letter from Gajeel and showed it to everyone. "That's right. If this was cut by scissors, the edge of the letter should have been cut too. In fact, the letter isn't cut. There's no trace of the letter being folded into a smaller form either. In other words, this letter was not originally sent along with this envelope." Natsu started explaining.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"That means the letter was not sent by Layla Heartfilia to Madam Nayla before the plane crash." He stated. "Look at the postmark that was also cut here along with the stamp. You can see that the date was 'accidentally' cut when the letter was opened because it was stamped high up. She must have sent so many empty envelopes only to get the postmark stamped in the right position." Natsu lowered his voice while looking at the cut postmark.

"What do you mean, Natsu? It's obvious that the letter was written by my mother! My brother even asked professionals to check the content and it was true! The address is even true! There's no mistaking it! My mother sent it to Madam Nayla before the plane crash!" Lucy asked him even more. She became really curious.

"No, that's not true!" Natsu said calmly. Lucy gasped slightly. "The reason why the postmark was cut is that the letter was mailed recently. If I'm right, your mother didn't die on the plane crash..." Everyone opened their mouth lightly, surprised at what Natsu said about the plane crash.

"Oi! That's impossible! Didn't you watch the news? Everyone died on the plane crash!" Inspector Lahar retorted. "No, she's alive." Natsu said calmly again.

"That's not possible! If she were alive, she would have come home and lived with us until now!" Lucy stated.

"I'm thinking it's about the life insurance." Erza opened her mouth stating her opinion. "That's right! Your mother's company was aImost bankrupt because of your brother, right?" Natsu added. He turned around to see the brothers who lowered their head in shame. After that, he continued. "The insurance paid after your mother's death on a plane crash save your mother's company, right?" Lucy nodded. "That's why she couldn't go back alive! If the insurance company found out that Layla Heartfilia was alive, the insurance company would brought up this case to police as an insurance fraud. This will also give bad reputation for your mother's company. She wanted to save the company and your family, Lucy."

"Then where's my mother now? Does Madam Nayla know where my mother is?" Lucy took two steps forward in a hurry toward Natsu's direction, asking about the whereabouts of her mother. Yeah, she became really curious. Natsu, hesitated to say the real truth, closed his eyes and lowered his head. After he found the courage to tell 'the truth', he looked at Lucy with worry eyes.

"Lucy," the said name stopped. "Let me ask you. Do you know why in Madam Nayla's séance, you were able to hear your mother's voice and see your mother's handwriting?" Lucy opened her mouth slightly.

"Wait. You mean that this wasn't the work of a spirit?" Mrs. Aquarius opened her mouth, stating what was inside her mind. Natsu clearly ignored her and kept talking.

"Why did Madam Nayla brought Mr Capricorn, the one who turned out to be this house's former butler, as an assitant here?" Natsu continued.

"Do you mean she has known meh for a long time, boy?" Mr. Capricorn quickly replied. Natsu also ignored him.

"In the first place, why did Madam Nayla came into your house, and conduct a séance to call your mother's spirit?" Natsu inhaled deeply before he answered his own question. Everyone's face grew curious, extremely curious to wait what Natsu would say afterward.

"There's only one answer. That's because she's-" his voice became smaller.

"She's what?"

"That because Madam Nayla... is actually Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother!"

Everyone gasped.

...

...

...

"Natsu... that... that can't be... right? Tell me you're only teasing me, like... like what you usually do to me, right?" Lucy trembled, trying to hold her tears kept from the time she knew her borthers were actually murderers and the time she spent her time talking with Natsu in the backyard which felt like forever. She placed her palms on each of Natsu's upper arm, gripping his upper arm tightly. She shook him lightly, and it became more forceful as Natsu didn't say anything. She really wanted to get out from the nightmare, nightmare about her mother that turned out to be alive but was killed by her own borther. She wanted to hear Natsu said "Sorry, I'm only kidding!" or "Gotcha!" with his usual happy voice and his trademark grin. She didn't think that she would miss his playful attitude toward her like what she did now. But, that didn't happen as Natsu held her right wrist and pulled it from her upper arm. His face was really dark and full of regret.

"Sorry, Lucy. Actually, I didn't want to say this..." He threw away his face full of guilt and sadness somewhere else not at her face.

"No..." Lucy released her grip on Natsu's upper arm. She suddenly lost all of strength inside her as she fell down to her knees, releasing some of the tears she held back for such a long time. She covered her mouth with both of her palms to stop her uncontrollable sniffle, but that didn't work. Natsu could see tears flowing on her cheeks. He didn't really like this. It's sickening to see her cheerful aura disappeared like nothing, especially when it's because of him. It's even worse for him that he couldn't do anything to stop her from crying.

"Lu-chan..." Her friend, Levy, could only watch her without saying anything. She could feel that Lucy had been keeping her sadness for a long time and this is the peak of her sadness.

Meanwhile, Hibiki, who had heard the truth about the fact that Madam Nayla was actually Layla Heartfilia, her mother, fell down to his knees and his hands as a support to keep his full body touch the floor. He muttered something incoherent, but from his face, everybody could guess he muttered something about him killing his mother.

"B, brother, does... does that mean that we... mother...?" His mutter became clearer as he asked his borther. The said person turned his head quickly to Hibiki in surprised. Everyone could see his face was also full of shock.

"D, Don't be fooled, Hibiki! This guy is only trying to frame us! Such bullshit...! I won't-"

"Stop it, you two!" Loke's voice was stopped by Mrs. Aries who finally said something. Everyone turned their head into Mrs. Aries.

"M, Mrs. Aries?" Mr Scorpio mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but what Natsu said actually is true," said Mrs. Aries.

"What do you mean? How could someone in a plane crash be alive?" Inspector Lahar asked.

"I'll tell you what happened..." Mrs. Aries began her story.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_A person, a middle-aged woman, was sitting inside the waiting room inside Magnolia Airport. She was a blonde woman with her hair which reached her waist. She wore white shirt covered by her vest/jacket and a dark blue, but slightly brighter in color skirt wich reached her upper knees. From the first glance, people would think that she was still 25 years old. Actually, she was around 42 years old. That's because she liked to treat her body that her face and skin became as bright and smooth as those who were in 25. Everyone would never guess that she was actually a company president, even the most famous one in Magnolia; Heartfilia Company. Yeah, she's Layla Heartfilia. She was trying to borrow money from her fellow business company, Lobster Company, in Crocus so that she could save her company. She was now waiting for a plane heading there._

_The place was surprisingly quiet. It was not as crowded as normal airports in busy days. It couldn't be helped. She was there at noon, where probably people were working at that time. Once in a while, she glanced at her golden wristwatch hanging on her left wrist confirming the time she'd been waiting. She also had a glass of hot tea on her right because that day the weather was really cold. She also had her business magazine to spend her time with. As time passed, a girl with short white hair stood beside her, looking for a seat._

"_Is this seat taken?" the white girl asked Layla. She pointed at Layla's left seat whihc had her bag on. _

"_Oh no, you can sit here, this seat's empty anyway," she answered with a warm smile. She took her bag and put it on her lap so that the white head could sit beside Layla. Layla closed her magazine and talked to her for a while._

"_Wow, so you're here to get a ticket so that you can go for a singing contest?" Layla asked in disbelief yet happy tone._

"_Yeah, I don't have a close relative with me and I'm always working so that I didn't know if there's any kind of competition in Crocus. Here I thought that I would be able to go there, I didn't get the ticket. I think I don't have a fate to be as singer, right?" She answered happily although what she said clearly showed that her life was not really good._

"_What? No! You can't give up like that! If someone cancels the flight, you can still go there!" Layla tried to encourage her._

"_But, nothing good has ever happened to me..." Layla froze. Deep inside her heart she really wanted to give her ticket to the poor girl, but she was also having a hard time with her family and her company. If she gave her the ticket, she wouldn't get the money to save her company but she really wanted to save the poor girl. When she was thinking, her phone rang. She quickly took it from inside her bag and pressed the answer button._

"_Ah, excuse me. Hello, this is Layla Heartfilia. What can I do for you?" She glanced at the white girl, and then concentrated on her phone._

"Hello, this is Lobster Company,_" the phone aswered._

"_Oh yeah! Mr. Lobster, how about the negotiation we will have tomorrow?" her voice turned into excited one._

"I'm sorry about that. We can't lend you anything right now. Our company is struggling too this time..._"_

"_Oh, I see, thank you for the information then." She hung the phone with a disappointed face. She put her phone back to her bag. _

"_Um, is there something wrong?" The white girl asked. She was concerned about Layla's upset face._

"_Uh, oh, nothing wrong. My business friend cancelled the meeting I'll have tomorrow. By the way, who's your name, sweet girl?" Layla asked._

"_Yukino, Yukino Agria" Yukino answered with flush on her cheek._

_She looked at her bag and let out a ticket. "Here,Yukino. You can have it for you. I don't have any future need for this. You want to follow the audition on Crocus, right?" _

"_W, what? Really? But..." she hesitated._

"Attention to all of the passengers! This is a final call for Anima Airlines Flight number 108._" Just then an announcement for the flight to Crocus was heard. _

"_Come on, Yukino! If you hesitated, the plane will leave and you'll lose the chance to become a pop star!" Layla encouraged her. _

"_B, but..."_

"_Don't worry about me, this ticket is going to be a ticket for your bright future!" Layla winked at her._

"_Really? I can't thank you enough! Thank you for the help, Ma'am!" Yukino stood up and went to the direction of the flight with a happy smile while she turned her head to thank Layla. Layla smiled at her._

_Several minutes later, Layla was inside a taxi. She was thinking about another way for getting money. '_How about committing suicide for the sake of life insurance money like jumping in front of a train? But I can't abandon my children..._' While she lost in her thought, she accidentally heard about plane crash on the radio._

"We're now announcing a special report! Anima Airlines Flight number 108, destination Crocus experienced a mid-air explosion several minutes after taking off and now fell to the sea._" _

"_Driver! Can you raise the volume on the radio?" Layla instructed hurriedly. The driver did so and focused on the road back._

"We're now announcing names of the victim; Wally Buchanan, Sherry Blendi, Layla Heartfilia-_" Layla gasped when her named was mentioned. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her secretary number._

_Meanwhile..._

_Mrs. Aries was seen working in Hearfilia Company's Office. She was with some of the workers in a big room with a TV set at one of the rooom's corner. The TV was turned on when Mrs. Aries watched the news about plane crash._

"We're now announcing names of the victim; Wally Buchanan, Sherry Blendi, Layla Heartfilia-_"_

"_No..." Mrs. Aries placed her palm on her mouth, unable to say anything about the fact that her boss had died on a plane crash. Just when her tears started to flow, she got a phone call. She immediately answered the call. She was surprised that the one calling her was none other that the president, Layla Heartfilia._

"_President...? Is that you, President?" _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"At that time, President said to me 'Let's pretend that Lucy Heartfilia died in an accident!'. She got rid of the phone, underwent plastic surgery, everything to erase Layla Heartfilia's existence. She could manage the company through me in the shadows..." She took a glance at Loke and Hibiki, and closed her eyes "Loke, Hibiki, the president was-"

"NO!" a scream escaped from Loke's mouth. He covered his upper face and some of his hair with both of his hand in frustration. "Please stop it!"

"Brother?" Hibiki turned his head to see his brother trembling in fear and guilt.

"I killer her... I stabbed my own mother with a knife... with these hands... AAAARGH!" Loke fell down to her knees. His hands held both side of his hand and his eyes widened in frustration. His entire body was shaking as another louder cry of agony escaped his mouth. Everybody could only watch the two as cries from the two echoed through the room, breaking each of people's heart inside it. They could do nothing but regret what they had done.

"Oi, examine the victim right away..." Inspector Lahar commanded one of his men to examine the corpse of Nayla, or we should say Layla, with a low voice.

"I see, Layla-sama called meh to be her assistant in order to let me remember memories i had with this family, she really loved her family..." Mr. Capricorn mumbled with tears gathering on his eyes.

"Sister..." Mrs. Aquarius couldn't hold back her emotions as she sniffled silently against Mr. Scorpio's chest while the man caressed her hair gently and mumbled at her ears something to stop her wife from crying. Though he's good at keeping his emotion in bay, everyone could see his pained expression.

Lucy, having gathered much courage to stop her sniffles, stood up and went to his brother's direction. "Brother..."

"Don't get near us, Lucy! We... we... we're murderer! We killed... your... your beloved mother!" Loke said between his sobs. His body was still trembling.

"I don't care. You're still my brothers and I love both of you no matter what you said about yourselves! You're the only family I have beside Aunt Aquarius and Uncle Scorpio. Please, don't say those bad things about you again..." The two froze. Their eyes widened in shock as no matter how many bad things they did, Lucy still acknowledged them as part of family even after she had known that they killed her beloved mother. This only made their sobs getting louder and louder.

"Oi Inspector! Can we close this case by saying that the victim was killed by a sprit?" Gray asked with a low voice.

"What? Why?" Inspector Lahar asked.

"I think I can't see this family suffer anymore. The president turned to be alive and was killed by her sons. The murder is a scandal for the company. The facts that sons of the president were the one who did it and the victim was a person that was supposedly dead will make the company suffer more..." Gray explained in smaller voice.

"I understand. The company will be charged in trial with insurance fraud. Not to think that the news about president's children getting arrest for a murder will damage the company's name..." Erza added.

"This will be safer if we were convinced that the killer was an evil spirit, right?" Gray ended his explanation. Inspector Lahar froze, unable to say anything.

The only unexpected thing was that the brothers took a glance at each other before they ran and smacked two of the policemen with their head. The shocked policemen couldn't do anything to counter as Loke and Hibiki took them as a hostage and took the policemen's gun. They pointed the taken gun at each of the policemen's temple. Everyone was shocked at this sudden action.

"Lucy, we're not qualified to be your brothers! Just pretend that we're not exist!" Loke said in a high tone.

"We only wanted to make you happy, so this is what we can do!" Hibiki ended his sentence as those two removed the gun from policemen's temple and pointec it at each other, ready to take their life with it.

"Don't!" Natsu screamed.

"NO!"

"What are you doing, master?" Everyone could hear Virgo said something while she ran into Loke and Hibiki's place followed by Gajeel. She went straight to Hibiki's back and did a karate chop on the back of his neck, immobilizing him as he released his grip on the policeman and fell down while Gajeel jumped into Loke's hand which held a gun, griiping it hard so that Loke released the gun. Gajeel then flipped him and threw him so that Loke lied on his back. Everyone could do nothing but blinked, and then sighed at the fast movements Virgo and Gajeel made.

"Hhh... you're making us worry, Gajeel!" Levy sighed.

"Huh? You're worried about me, shrimp?" He grinned.

"N, no... but..." Levy blushed as Gajeel went closer to Levy and patted her head.

"Gehehe!" Gajeel laughed. "You're really good as a maid, you pinkie maid!" Gajeel spun to see the maid who had already stood in front of the gang.

"Thank you. Now you can punish me as a token of my appreciation," Virgo smiled and bowed her head . Everyone could only chuckled.

"I think I know why she's still here as a maid. She's strong and hilarious!" Gray chuckled.

"Yeah, as hillarious as how you're still able to lose your cloth in this situation..."

"Shit! How come!" Gray ran across the room to find his clothes while everyone laughed while Natsu went closer to Hibiki and Loke who were still sniffling.

"I know killing is a bad thing, but kiling yourselves is worse than killing another person. This won't make Lucy happy! If you want to make her happy, you should atone for your sins so that someday you'll be able to be with her again!" Natsu stated firmly to them. They didn't say anything as the two kept crying until Inspector Lahar ordered his men to arrest and take them to police station.

* * *

It was night around Heartfilia family's house.

The mansion and the garden were filled with lights from inside the mansion and lights from street lamp the family put inside the garden, but the light wasn't really bright so people could see stars without any interference. The area could be considered as romantic, especially for couples. Not to mention the flowers surrounding the garden would soothe every people's heart.

But the view was not there to do its task for Lucy now.

She was seen sitting on the swing which had the sweetest memories with her mother and brothers. Now that her mother had truly died and her brothers had gone to the police station for the murder they did, she could only sit on the swing remembering all of memories she had with her family that would probably never happen again. She sighed as memories flowed in her thought. Probably if she could reverse the flow of time, she would go to one of those memories and experienced it once more. But suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer to where she was right now. She gasped at the voice as she stood up and took a fighting stance (although she didn't know any type of martial arts) but soon she stopped when she found out that Natsu was the one coming near her.

"Oh, it's you," Lucy commented flatly.

"You okay?" Natsu asked.

"Well, yeah..." Lucy gave a weak smile and went back to the swing. She tried to assure him that she was okay, but her sad expression told another thing.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're not feeling well..." Natsu frowned.

"Oh well, what are you doing here? It's too late, you need to go home now..." Lucy replied quickly.

"And what are you doing here, alone at night?" Natsu pouted.

"What? This is my house so I can do anything here as I please!" Lucy frowned.

"Tell me, are you crying again?" Lucy froze. "I knew it. You're crying again!" Lucy bit her lips hearing the statement. She felt her tears falling down again.

"Lucy..." Natsu murmured. He saw her crying and thought that it's all his fault.

"No, it's not your fault that I'm crying. It's my fault that I cry all the time..." Lucy quickly answered, noticing that Natsu thought her tears had something to do with him. "...I'm silly, right? I'm silly to cry all the time. I always tried to hold my tears but these small rivers just couldn't stop flowing, maybe I'm not as strong as what my mother thinks about me..." She wiped tears gathering on her eyelids.

"Don't say things like that! You're strong!" said Natsu trying to stop her from crying.

"No, I'm not as strong as what you and other people think, I always cry whenever sad things happen to me. " Lucy let out a weak smile. "Many bad things have actually happened in my life. I can't even count how many of them. I just envy you every time I see you; living without care no matter what people says to you, having a good and caring mother, and have many friends!" She stopped for a while. "I only have my mother and my brother with me since I was a child. I never want my mother to leave my side. That's why when my mother died, I wanted to cry loudly, wanting my mother back. But I realized that people would be worried about me if I kept crying so I had to be strong in front of people so that they won't feel worried about me, but when I knew that my mother was alive and she was killed by my brother, I feel like tears held back were forcing themselves to go out of my eyes..." Lucy began sniffling.

"I want to see her again! I want to hug her badly! I want to hear her voice, and I want to hear her words again even for once!" Lucy trembled in despair, hoping that her mother would be here again for her and her brother.

"If you want to hear her words, I can help you!" Natsu grinned.

"What? How?" Lucy blinked. She stopped crying for a moment.

"Here, I found the will your mother left. I found it inside your family's picture frame in the meeting room." Natsu let out a small white envelope from his pocket.

"I see..." Lucy took the envelope from Natsu's hand and started reading the letter inside it.

* * *

_**The Letter**_

_Loke, Hibiki, Lucy,_

_I'm sorry that I can't say this personally as a mother because I was really busy with my work. But in case something happens to me, I'm writing this will to say words I couldn't say as a mother._

_Loke, or should I say Leo, I know you hate lions, but I want to call you Leo because lion is a strong and dependable animal that will protect those it loves just like you. You're the oldest son in this family. I'm sorry that I was really strict to you. But that doesn't mean I hate you, I really love you so if I ever hurt your heart with what i say, I'm really sorry. I hope you can be a dependable brother who can take care of Lucy when I'm not around because of the work I had. I'm counting on you, Leo..._

_Hibiki, or shall I say Libra, I know you hate this nickname because it sounded girlish for you, but Libra is a scale zodiac, a scale of justice that befits you as the one who had the biggest sense of justice in this family. But, As the company grew bigger, you grew wilder. Personally, It pained me to see you to see you like that. I really want to see you when you were still kind, gentle, and just..._

_I thought that working hard will make our family happy. Instead, I only made the family grew apart. But it's not too late. I'll be praying from heaven that you three will be strong from now on, supporting each other..._

_Lastly for Lucy, or shall I say Luce, I know I didn't gave you zodiac name, but that's because your name means stars itself, stars that shines in the sky like your cheerful personality and strong will you have. I'm sorry if I have to leave you when you're studying in senior high, but I know your cheerful personality, your strong will, your friends, and your brother will make you all right. Please guide your brothers for me like stars guiding people to serenity..._

_With this feeling, I'm leaving this will behind the picture which the four of us took on the swing. I'll leave the swing as this family's treasure to cherish beautiful memories we have..._

_Loke, hibiki, Lucy, I love all of you..._

_**End of the letter**_

* * *

"Your mother didn't say anything about inheritance, and the rumored treasure your mother give is this swing, she's really concerned about all three of you, right? Lucy? Lu-" Natsu stopped when he saw tears flowing down her cheeks again. She dropped on the letters as she tried to wipe tears streaming down her cheeks again. It's no use though because her tears kept coming, as if they had known that the time to get out had come.

"Lucy..."

"Why am I crying again? Huh, silly me again... I have to stop crying to be like what my mother want-" She wiped her tears, pretending to smile in front of him despite the sadness. But, she couldn't continue her sentence as she felt a strong arm surrounded her head and pressed her against something hard. Natsu was pressing her head to his chest, hugging him. She could only blink her eyes in response.

"Plese stop it, Lucy..." Natsu said in a low tone.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"I know these things hurt you. I know from your face that you're acting strong not to make people worry about you. It pained me to see you like that!" Natsu whispered on her head.

"Why did it pain you? You're not anyone in my life, and I said I don't want anyone pity me so much!" Lucy said. Her tears began building up again unconsciously.

"Please, I know I'm not someone important for you, I know you don't want this pity from me. But you're my friend! A friend is here whenever he's needed! So please, I don't want to see you suffer from holding back your tears when you want to cry again and again. If you want to cry just cry all you want here. You don't need to act strong in front of me, I'll be here to comfort you..." Natsu said huskily. His words made her burst into tears again. She sobbed hard as her hand clutched onto Natsu's shirt. If she was asked the time she cried hard, probably she would answer the time was right now.

"Good, cry it as much as you want..." Natsu whispered on her hair. She cried louder and louder as she tightened her grip on his shirt like her life depended on him. Natsu stroked her hair with his left hand and her back with his right hand as he pulled her closer to him to comfort her as far as he could. He buried his face on her hair in a gentle manner being able to feel the pain she had been keeping for herself. When he felt that her sobs were getting slower, he released his hug.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to hug you or what..." Natsu scratched his neck with his index finger. His face reddened when he realized what he had done.

"No, that's okay..." Lucy smiled as she picked up the letter she dropped when Natsu was hugging her.

"I need to show this to my brothers!" She stood up and ran. She stooped midway and turned around to see Natsu with her warm smile. "Thank you!" Natsu smiled weakly at her when seeing her usual warm smile.

"Oi, flame head! We're leaving now!" Natsu heard Gray calling his name. He spun to see Gray, Erza, Levy, and Gajeel standing far away from where he was right now, waiting for him.

"Yeah, bastard! Wait for me!" Natsu yelled. He took a time to see the swing which holds many memories and the sky filled with stars before he left the crime scene.

* * *

Virgo left the garden and went into the street. She arrived at a quiet place to see a short old man standing there, waiting for her.

"So, how's everything going, Mira?" the old man, turning out to be Makarov asked the pink haired maid. She grabbed her lower right with her face and ripped the mask, revealing a long, white haired girl. Yeah, Virgo was Mirajane all along.

"It's hard to mimic her personality, but aside that fact everything went smoothly, Master. Don't worry! They solved the crime all by themselves, although it was hard for them." Mirajane explained with a bit concern on her face.

"Good. They need to overcome that if they want to be a real detective..." Makarov nodded.

"By the way master, I brought something interesting here!" Mirajane winked at the old man when she took a bundle of picture and a video camera. "This is what happened when they were solving crimes. I took them secretly!" She gave him a wink again.

"Good, good," Makarov looked at the picture one by one until he stumbled upon a picture showing Natsu hugged Lucy. "What? Did I see wrong here?" Makarov dropped his jaw.

"You didn't, master. I really took it! And you can see this video!" Mirajane replayed the video showing entire scene of Natsu hugging Lucy until she left him. Makarov only stared in disbelief, yet interested face. "It seems like Natsu has a thing with the girl!" Mirajane squealed. She could be an evil matchmaker sometimes.

"I think so." Makarov grinned.

"Yeah, I wonder what will happen if I put this on bulletin board in our detective club's building! Kyaaaa!" Mirajane squealed again.

"Mira, don't do that! He'll die in embarrassment!" Makarov laughed.

"I guess so, but I'll put it anyway!" Mirajane chuckled. Both of them left the place to their detective club building with a grin across their face.

'_I wonder what will happen with him though if I also put the images and the video on our club's blog, I can't wait to see what tomorrow will look like!_' Mirajane couldn't stop grinning at herself as they disappeared into a dark alley.

* * *

**Okay, thi is the last chapter :D**

**The fluffy turned out to be horrible :(  
**

**I wanted to say thanks for those who gave their reviews, made this fic into alert or favourite, even making me as your alert or favourite, I don't deserve all of them, really...  
**

**By the way, can I make another epilogue chapter? I have another idea in mind (although half of this chapter is actually epilogue...) if yes, tell me, if no, tell me too :P  
**

**Once again, thank you for the support all this long! :D  
**

**Good Bye!  
**


	9. Epilogue

**I'm back! :D  
**

**Due to the request, I decided to make an epilogue, and I'll insert several fluffy stuffs (but I feel likr the fluffy is too much, I don't have any idea left so I'll stick with this.)**

**I tried to fulfill several requests regarding something here :D  
**

**Anyway, Enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Fairy Tail and its character, Mahima does (This is the last time T_T)  
**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

It had been a week since Natsu solved the mystery inside Lucy's house. After the 'incident', Natsu and Lucy grew closer. They could be seen talking in the class, walking together through the corridor, or if not they went missing in certain period of the class. Some of their friends thought that it was a normal thing a friend do, some didn't care, while some other thought it was not good for Lucy to befriend a well-known delinquent in their class, Natsu, considering the fact that she's the best student in the class. Natsu and Lucy seemed didn't care for the gossip around them. They just didn't know what happened between the two at the 'incident' because Lucy didn't tell anyone about it. They were still the same though, Lucy being her ususal cheerful side while Natsu being a carefree boy.

Natsu was walking home that afternoon after hanging out with his friends again, the club member. He hummed on his way home while crossing his hands behind his head. He was happy as usual, because he could skip Mr. Happy's boring class and hang out again as usual. He personally thought that he didn't need to study because he wouldn't need those kinds of things when he became a detective (A/N: get real, man!). He arrived at the 'pink den' shortly after several turns. He began knocking the door and opened it slowly.

"I'm Home!" Natsu said. Her mom went to his direction with a rather surprised look.

"...What?" Natsu frowned.

"My, my, you sure have changed after you helped the beautiful girl! I wonder whose name is she, Lucy? Yeah! Lucy! You've changed after helping her!" Natsu's mom said with her usual sneaky face. Yeah, she enjoyed teasing him way too much.

"Oh, come on! When I yelled 'Mom, I'm hungry' you yelled at me! When I said 'I'm Home!' you teased me. What are you plotting now, Mom?" Natsu growled, with a small blush on his cheek. Her mom smirked at his reaction.

"Well, I said that because your blonde 'friend' is here again!" Natsu mom said cheerfully.

"WHAT? For real?" Natsu rushed to the living room, only to find a blonde girl sitting on the sofa calmly.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Natsu quickly yelled at Lucy.

"I'm just giving a visit to you! Why are you so mad at me?" Lucy retorted. An anger vein popped out of her forehead.

"Oh my! I think we don't have a meat for dinner! I have to buy a meat a again!" Natsu's mom said. "I'll leave you two again, sorry. Take a good care of her, Natsu!" she said with a wink on Lucy and sneaky face on Natsu.

"What? Why me? GAH!"It was too late. Natsu's mom had gone, or he could say vanish, to buy the meat.

"Typical..." he sighed. He knew that his mom would do that. So far she'd done that to EVERY girl visiting their house. They fell into a song silence.

"Your mother is full of spirit, huh?" Lucy said with a smile, trying to start the conversation.

"Yeah, full of spirit when she sees me near a girl," he answered followed by a sigh. "I wonder why you don't care about what my mom said though," he continued.

"That's because I know your mother's personality; cheerful and playful. Come on, you're her son and yet I know that better than you!" Lucy said, mocking him in a friendly way.

"Oh well, I know that but every girl blushes when my mom does that, you're not affected even a bit?" Natsu still asked her, this time he growled.

"Come on, did you forget that I blushed when your mother did that to mee too! But since I know that personality after that, I'm getting used to it! You're a detective, you have to remember!" Lucy stuck her tongue out.

"GAH! Forget it? Tell me what you are doing here again!" Natsu changed the subject.

"Oh, it looks like you accept your defeat!" Lucy teased him.

"... Whatever." Natsu grumbled. He then sat beside her, but not too close. He crossed his arm on his chest.

"Okay, to answer your question just now, I want to say that you're called to Mrs. Charle's office, again." Lucy said flatly.

"What? Again? Good, this could be worse..." Natsu asked with disbelief.

"Oh, don't worry because you have a friend right now!" Lucy winked at him.

"What? Who?"

"Me."

Natsu gasped. "What? Then this couldn't be worse..." he sweat dropped.

"What are you trying to say, you pink head?" Lucy grabbed his cloth's collar and shook him violently.

"Ah! Stop it! Forgive me, okay?" said Natsu between the shaking. Lucy stopped and went back to her usual phase.

"Yeah, I'm called too because of CERTAIN SOMEONE asked, oh no, begged me to skip lessons and threaten me to lift my panties in public so I didn't have any choise." Lucy said flatly, but her aura clearly showed that she was in a real anger, ready to kill the pinkette. Natsu gulped.

"Um... do you have another reason to come here other than that?" Natsu said, distracting her from her own anger.

"Hm, yes I have. I want to asked your help again..." Lucy said in a small voice.

"What? Asking for help again? You sure don't learn, huh?" Natsu frowned.

"Well, this is different. I want you to solve this code..." Lucy let out a paper inside her uniform's chest pocket. Natsu took the paper and glanced at it for a moment.

"... You made this one, didn't you?" Natsu asked.

"Whoa, you're really smart! You've figured it out already?" Lucy said in amuse.

"Yeah, your real asking for help was here if you decipher the code, right?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"YEAH! You'll help me now?" Lucy's eyes shone in excitement and hope.

Natsu thought for a moment, and an evil smirk escaped his lips. He decided to play with her for a while. "Nope. I'm tired from getting involved in your business!" Natsu stuck a tongue out.

"What? Please!" Lucy pleaded. She let out innocent looks that couldn't be resisted by anybody, even Natsu. He flinched at.

"Gah! Okay then I'll help you!" Natsu finally agreed to help her.

"Really? Yay!" Lucy jumped up in excitement and squealed.

"But!" Natsu said suddenly. Lucy stopped squealing. "On one condition!"

"What condition?" Lucy tilted her head. But she was shocked when Natsu stood up and placed his left hand on her right cheek. He decided to play a little bit.

"Natsu...? What are you doing? Hey! What-" Lucy couldn't continue what she wanted to say because he pressed his lips on hers stealing a kiss from her. Lucy's eyes widened in respond, until Natsu gaped.

"That's the condition! But the difference is that you're the one instigating it!" Natsu let out a smirk and a sneaky face like her mother usually wear.

'_She won't do that, I know it! Just let's see how brave she-_' his thought stopped as he found out that Lucy circled her hand around Natsu's neck with her left hand, leaned her head closer to his, and placed her lips on his. His eyes widened. He never thought that she would be so serious about it. Despite his thought, he closed his eyes to feel her warm lips. Her lips were warm and soft. It even tasted like a strawberry. Although he thought that maybe it was from her strawberry lip-gloss she was using right now, he didn't care as he encircled both of his hands around her waist to pull her closer and deepened the kiss. Lucy moved her hands to his hair, grabbing a bunch of his spiky hair and pulled his head closer to closure gap between the two. She could feel that his lips were really soft, not like what she thought it would be. It was a great pleasure, either because it was her first time or Natsu was just a good kisser. She didn't know but she didn't care. Before the kiss went to other places, Natsu gaped and panted for air. Both of them were really exhausted.

"Uh, oh... I didn't mean to make you do that, sorry. I mean, it's your first time, right...?" Natsu said. His head turned into. He never thought that the blonde would do anything for 'that'. On the other side, he felt a great pleasure from her.

"That's okay. I know it's my first time doing that but I don't mind. Besides, I'll do anything for 'that'!" Lucy stopped, flashing a warm smile with her flushed cheeks before she continued. "I just wanted to say thanks..." Lucy said with a small, yet beautiful voice for Natsu. Lucy didn't know that her voice made him fall for her. He smirked. Another thought flashed in his mind.

"Wanna do that again?" Natsu said suddenly with a dark, sneaky grin.

"If we do that again when will you help me, Idiot?" Lucy chuckled.

"I'll help you, weirdo! I swear!" Natsu grinned. He gazed at the blonde's brown eyes intensely. "This is just the last one before I help you..." he said huskily against her lips. He leaned in closer and then claimed her lips again, this time it was more demanding as Natsu really meant to do that. He could feel his heart beating every second in the kiss. Lucy placed he left hand on his chest, trailing down his toned chest.

'_Damn, where did she learn to do that?_' Natsu felt fire burning inside him although she didn't touch him directly. He moaned louder as Lucy unbuttoned his shirt and placed her hands on his now rather bare chest, making fire inside his body hotter. He couldn't control himself as he instinctively circled his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to feel her chest with his bare one. This sudden action made Lucy shiver and moan, sending another vibration to Natsu.

'_Damn! She's so adorable!_'Natsu could tackle her on sofa and place his kiss on her neck and entire body, but he decided to control himself. He couldn't resist it for so long. Her hand leaving hot trail on his toned abs made him want her more. Not to mention the music played in the room heated the situation.

...

...

...

...

Wait. A music?

Natsu and Lucy stopped their kissing session. They were now sweating bullet, afraid at the worst possibility that they would have.

'_Why is there a romantic music when there are only two of us here?_' Natsu thought. His head now was thinking about many bad possibilities that would happen right there.

"They stopped? Aww, Man! The good part is going to play!"

"I think they stopped because they noticed intruders here."

"Just when I added a good music from my laptop to make the scene hotter... sigh..."

"It's because of YOU that they stopped, Shorty!"

"KYAAAA! My son finally falls in love! I knew it Thhe girl is his girlfriend!"

Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances. Their face showed great fear, or maybe shock. They then turned aroud to see Gray, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and even Natsu's mom peeking at them with sneaky faces. Realizing that those people have seen them in their kissing session, Natsu and Lucy pushed each other, and then screamed.

"GAH! What are you guys doing here! GET OUT!" Natsu yelled. He tried to hide his blush but that didn't work as his whole head and even his neck now turned red, either from the embarrassment or from anger. he even forgot that his shirt was still unbuttoned. He quickly buttoned it right away.

"Come now, we just passed when we met your mother carrying meats for dinner. She offered us to visit your house, so we followed her, not forgetting the help..." Levy answered.

"I don't care! Just get out!" Natsu grew more furious now.

"Geez, don't yelled inside a house, you damn flame head!" Gray growled.

"It's MY house! And go find some clothes for yourself! You can't strip here!" Natsu retorted, pointing at his naked body.

"Shit! How come?" Gray ran across the room to find his missing clothes as usual. Eveyone just sweat dropped.

"Mom, why don't you just stop us?" Natsu whined.

"Oh my, that will be cruel for me to stop my son from doing that with a girl! It's your first time, right?" his mom said with her smile never leaving her face.

"W, what? That's your first time?" Lucy asked. She couldn't believe that it was his first time because he kissed so well that she thought he had done that with other girls before this. Seeing Natsu blushing even more convinced him that it was his first. She blushed along with him, earning a squeal from Levy and Natsu's Mom. Erza smiled at them.

"I don't care! Just get out!" Natsu pushed the four to the front door, opened the door and pushed them again until he closed the door again.

"Hey! Don't do that to us! You'll regret this!" Gray cursed.

"Geez, why do you have to bring them here, mom?" Natsu grumbled.

"They're your friends, right? What's wrong with bringing them here? It's your fault that you made a stupid condition for her!" Natsu's mom scowled.

"Um..." Natsu scratched the back of his neck. He couldn't counter what his mom said. It's true that it was his fault for saying a stupid condition, although he finally enjoyed it and realized that he had fallen to Lucy. His mother could only sigh, with a hidden smile on her face.

Natsu's mom turned her head to Lucy. "I'm sorry that my son is really annoying. He's a jerk after all!"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"N, no! That's all right for me! It's okay! I know he's a jerk too!" Lucy turned to Natsu to stick her tongue out, earning a scowl from the pinkette.

"Ah, I know that you won't mind him. Just keep in mind that he's annoying, but he's a good man after all so you won't regret dating him!" Natsu's mom said. Lucy blushed at her words.

"Mom! We're not dating!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't think so!" His mom gave an evil grin and a sneaky face, making him pout.

"Ah! It's too late! My aunt and my uncle will be worried!" Lucy took a glance at grandfather clock in Natsu's house. She realized that she had been there for too long. "I'm going now, Natsu! Be sure to help me tomorrow!" Lucy reminded him about her help.

"Don't worry! I know it!" Natsu grinned.

"I'm sorry for the visit, Ma'am! Thank you!" Lucy bowed at Natsu's mom.

"Don't worry! Thank you for the visit anyway! You can come here again if you want! He's free for you!" Lucy's mother winked at her. Lucy blushed at what his mom said.

"Mom!" Natsu elbowed his mom. He couldn't stand this awkward situation.

"Ah! I'll be late! I'll be going now! Thank you!" Lucy left the house hurriedly. After Lucy closed the door, Natsu's mom looked at Natsu with her sneaky face again, making him blush.

"What? I'm going to my room now!" Natsu walked away.

'_He's just like his father, and that girl reminds me of my younger self. Dear, see your son has grown now..._' Natsu' mom could only smile at his son's back.

Natsu opened the paper given by Lucy again, and stared at the code written there.

"_It's an honor to be one of manly green's favorite"_

"_Hint: Our school's Forbidden love"_

He smiled at the code.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"That bastard, kicking us away like that!" Gray grumbled.

"It's not his fault. We have something more important important thing here. Levy, gajeel, did you get 'that'?" Erza asked.

"Yes!" Levy smiled.

"Of course! We did our task from the start! Gehehe!" Gajeel smirked

"Good." Erza smiled.

"Now just you wait, flame head! You'll be embarrassed in public, as a payback for kicking us out from your pink house!" Gray let out an evil laugh, but then he was punched in the stomach by Erza.

"Stop it! It's embarrassing! It's Mira's order anyway..." Erza said.

"Oh yeah, Mira..." Gray mumbled. His hands touched his stomach in pain, still aching from Erza's punch.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Natsu stood in the park near Fairy Tail detective club. He was waiting for a certain blonde girl to show up.

'_Where is she? She's really late!_' he cursed inwardly. Not long after the cursing, the blonde he was waiting for stood in front of her.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late!" Lucy grinned sheepishly.

"You're taking too long time!" Natsu grumbled.

"I know that! By the way, how do you know that my request is 'Help me to become Fairy Tail Detective Club's member'?" lucy aksed.

"It's easy!" Natsu grinned. "The hint is 'forbidden love' in our school! Manly green means our friend, Elfman, and our sexy, young math teacher, Evergreen! They were dating, right?"

"Yeah, rumor said that they even kissed in the hallways every afternoon, I wonder how they ended up dating, their age is too different..." Lucy answered. She mumbled the last part because she knew it's not really important.

"The manly green's favorite is what Evergreen like; Fairies! The only fairy we can find here is Fairy Tali Detective Club, so the conclusion is that you want to be one of the fairies, one of us!" natsu grinned again.

"You're really smart!" Lucy gave a quick hug at Natsu. "let's go! I really want to join right away!"

"Of course! I'm all fired up?" Natsu said. It's Lucy who was supposed to fired up, but anyway. They went from the park and entered the building. Upon entering the building, many people turned at their direction.

"What is it, Natsu? Why are they staring at us like that?" Lucy asked. She hid herself behind Natsu.

"How should I know, weirdo?" Natsu frowned. Suddenly, a bunch of people gathered around the two.

"So this is the girl, Natsu?"

"Whoa, she's hot!"

"How do you know her, Natsu?"

"She's from hearfilia family, the wealthiest family in Magnolia, right?"

"You're really Lucy, dude!"

People kept aksing him questions. Some girls went to Lucy and introduced themselves. The girls said something about her dating Natsu, but she couldn't hear them correctly as there were too many sounds to hear. Irritated by the crowd and the loud noise, natsu finally yelled at them.

"STOP IT!" Natsu said with a high sound, higher than the combination of all the people there. People stopped.

"What the heck are you guys saying? We're not dating! This is a new member!" Natsu said angrily.

"New member?"

"You seduced her to make her enter this club?"

"You're sneaky, dude!"

"STOP IT!" Natsu screamed again. They stopped again.

"We're not dating! And I'm not seducung her to make her interested about us! Stop asking question for crying out loud!" Natsu said. He panted at his thrown-away-meninglessly strength.

"But the bulletin board said so!" One of them said.

"A Bulletin?" Natsu mumbled. He and Lucy separated away from the crowd and went to the bulletin themselves. As they arrived in front of the big bulletin board, they moved their eyes on the bulletin, only to find a big notice with many photos on it. They looked at the title carefully.

"_**NATSU DRAGNEEL'S LOVE STORY"**_

They were shocked. They looked at the pictures. The pictures showed them hugging each other at Lucy's garden, and kissing passionately inside his house. Suddenly he realized that the ones taking all of those pictures were Gray and his friends. He growled in anger, and ran to his usual meeting room. He slammed the door only to find Mirajane, Makarov, and the remaining four talking at each other.

"Hey You!" Natsu pointed at eveyone in the room. The pointed guys looked at each other. "Why are you placing our photos there?" Natsu growled furiously.

"Oh, come on! You two are so sweet!" Mirajane squealed.

"I don't care about that! It's embarrassing, you know!" Natsu said. His energy was drained from his own anger.

"You won't say that as the most embarrassing thing again after you see this!" Levy smirked. She showed him Fairy Tail Detective Club's blog to show the latest post from the admin. Natsu's eyes widened when he saw the same title as the one on the bulletin board, many pictures, and a video with a title "Natsu's First Kiss".

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lucy, arrived late at the room, took a glance at Levy's laptop only to see a running video about their kiss in Natsu's house. Her face turned crimson red.

"Guys! Erase those at once!" Natsu yelled.

"That's from kicking us out from our house, you know?" Gray flashed a victorious smile.

"Damn you, Ice Princess!" Natsu took a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, Flame Eater!" Gray took the same stance as Natsu, and they started fighting.

"OI! Stop it, you two!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh, how sweet! A fight for a girl! KYAAAA!" Mirajane squealed. She almost fainted at the situation she mistook completely as a fight for love. The remaining people could only sweat drop at what Mirajane said. She was too interested in matchmaking.

"Okay, next one is Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox!" Mirajane turned into the said two, grinning evilly.

"What? HELL NO!" Levy and Gajeel ran away from Mirajane who was chasing them down. The most interesting part was that Levy and Gajeel didn't run at the different direction but ran together. Lucy smirked when she realized this.

"This is fun! Can I join this club?" Lucy said excitedly.

"Of course, young lady!" Makarov said. He grinned at the girl while he caressed her butt. She suddenly had an urge to punch the old man, but she didn't do it because she knew the old man is this club's master.

"How was it? It's fun, right?" Natsu said between his fight with Gray.

"Yes!" Lucy answered. She wouldn't regret joining this club. Never. She smiled weakly, but happily.

'_Thank you, Natsu!_'

* * *

**This is the best I can do, I'm so sorry for the typos and sorry if the epilogue didn't make you satisfied, or even made you disappointed T_T**

**I know the kissing scene is too intense, but I can't think of another, I can't, really...  
**

**Anyway, I want to thank those who have supported me from the start until I can make an epilogue :D  
**

**Thanks, and bye!  
**


End file.
